Destinée
by Failurex
Summary: Suivez Mercedes dans les célèbres Hunger Games. Entre alliances, romance et amitié, la survie est compliquée dans l'arène.
1. Destinée

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous. Cet OS crossover Glee/Hunger Games a été écrit pour une amie qui compte beaucoup pour moi: Claudia. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré sa longueur. **_

_**Il y a deux fins, une mauvaise, et une plus ou moins mauvaise. La fin postée en premier est la mauvaise. L'autre arrivera un peu plus tard. **_

_**Si cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Si cela ne vous a pas plus aussi d'ailleurs. Les avis sont toujours bons à prendre.**_

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._ **

**_PS: Bien entendu, ni Glee ni Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent._**

* * *

**Destinée**.

* * *

Nous y sommes. C'est l'heure. L'heure pour moi de savoir si la chance me sourit à nouveau. Pour la dernière fois, je me rends sur la Grand-Place en tant que candidate potentielle aux Hunger Games. J'ai la chance que mon nom ne soit inscrit que huit fois. Je suis donc plus détendue que la plupart des adolescents qui attendent avec moi, serrés en rang d'oignon. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la foule. J'aperçois Sam Evans, qui est lui aussi là pour la dernière fois. Son jeune frère, Nate, est quelques rangs devant, avec les gens de son âge. Lui a une vingtaine de papiers à son nom si je me souviens bien. Je prie que son nom ne soit pas tiré. C'est un garçon que j'aime bien, même si nous ne passons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Cassandra July, notre hôtesse au district 12, monte sur la scène. Rien qu'en voyant ses vêtements et son maquillage, on voit qu'elle vient du Capitole. Des talons d'une hauteur monumentale, une jupe… mais peut-on dire que ce minuscule bout de tissu jaune poussin est une jupe ? Enfin, au moins elle n'est pas maquillée au pot de peinture comme notre hôtesse précédente, malheureusement décédée au cours de l'année. Je regarde sa coiffure et espère pour elle qu'il s'agit d'une perruque, parce que c'est vraiment laid : le tiers droit est violet strié de blond, le tiers gauche est vert à pois rouge et le milieu est noir parsemé de paillettes argentées. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégoût face aux extravagances du Capitole alors que nous vivons dans la misère.

Elle est suivie de la seule gagnante des Hunger Games de notre district encore en vie : Sue Sylvester. Cette femme m'a toujours fait peur. Non seulement parce qu'elle a gagné les Jeux en tuant un grand nombre de ses adversaires, mais parce qu'elle est méchante, voire violente avec tous les gens qu'elle croise. Il n'empêche qu'elle est le mentor des deux tributs, et que même si elle n'est jamais parvenue à ramener un gagnant, chaque année ils ont réussi à finir parmi les huit premiers, ce qui constitue un exploit hors du commun pour notre district. Elle est habillée très simplement si on la compare à Cassandra July, mais elle est infiniment plus chic que beaucoup d'entre nous, dans sa robe bleue nuit.

Cassandra s'avance, manque de trébucher en se prenant le pied droit dans un des trous de la scène en bois, ce qui entraîne un rire nerveux de la foule. Pas moi. Je me prépare à revivre le film de propagande habituel et l'énième discours qui précède le tirage des noms. Une fois le film nous rappelant que nous devons notre survie au Capitole, Cassandra prend la parole

« Joyeux quatre-vingième Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » lance-t-elle, comme chaque hôte ou hôtesse dans les autres districts. « Bien, les dames d'abord » ajoute-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le vase contenant le nom des tributs filles potentielles. Elle plonge sa main dedans, tourne sa main pendant au moins deux trop longues minutes et sort enfin un papier. Elle le déplie et le lit.

« Mercedes Jones »

* * *

Je ne bouge pas. Je n'y crois pas. Elle a du se tromper. Mais comment aurait-elle pu inventer mon prénom et mon nom de famille ? Cassandra répète mon nom et je sens des gens me pousser dans le dos. Je reprends conscience de l'endroit où je suis, je vois tous les regards posés sur moi. Je regarde mes parents, qui se retiennent de fondre en larme. J'avance vers la scène, je laisse Cassandra m'embrasser sur les deux joues, déposant au passage une bonne quantité de rouge à lèvre.

« On applaudit bien fort Mercedes » dit Cassandra, mais personne ne lui répond. Voyant que le silence risque de s'éterniser, elle se précipite vers le vase contenant le nom des garçons. Je l'observe distraitement, mais mes yeux se fixent sur Sam. Je continue à prier pour que ce ne soit pas sur lui que ça tombe. Et j'ai raison. Car ce n'est pas son nom qui est tiré. C'est celui de son frère, Nate Evans.

« Je suis volontaire ! » s'écrie immédiatement Sam. Il ne laisse pas le temps à son frère de protester et me rejoint sur scène. Il se laisse embrasser par Cassandra et se place à ma gauche, en m'adressant à peine un regard. Cassandra prend alors la parole.

« Bien félicitons les deux tributs du district 12 pour les quatre-vingtième Hunger Games ! Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, que le sort puisse vous être favorable ! »

La suite est un peu floue. Je me rappelle les adieux avec mes parents, à l'hôtel de justice. Ils sont restés forts, ma mère surtout. Elle a fait comme si je partais en voyage d'agrément, et non comme si je courais à une mort certaine et violente. Puis nous sommes montés dans le train qui nous emmène au Capitole. Nous sommes quatre dans ce train, sans compter les « domestiques » : Cassandra, Sue, Sam et moi. Je mange peu ce soir là, même si je sais qu'il faut que je mange avant de connaître la faim. Je vais me coucher rapidement, même si je sais que je ne vais pas m'endormir avant longtemps.

* * *

Il me faut une nuit pour me ressaisir. Pour pleinement réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Je suis certaine de deux choses : J'ai été désignée comme tribut pour participer aux Hunger Games, et je vais mourir. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je crois que je n'en reviens toujours pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été désignée. Il y avait des milliers de papiers ! Mais non, il a fallu que Cassandra July sorte mon nom. Et que Sam remplace son petit frère. Ce qui fait que lui et moi sommes en compétition, en compétition pour notre survie.

Je crois que c'est ça qui me fait craquer. Me dire que je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne, qu'il va sans doute tenter de me tuer, ou que c'est moi qui vais le faire. Je commence à être agitée de sanglots violents. Et bruyants. Je me sors du lit, toujours en larmes, et me mets sous la douche. Je choisis l'eau la plus chaude, tant pis si je dois me brûler. J'essaie de me calmer, de me détendre. Ça met un bon moment. Je sors enfin de la salle de bain, non sans avoir d'abord observé mes yeux gonflés par les larmes. Je prends une tenue simple dans les tiroirs de ma chambre. Le haut est vert et le bas marron. Je me dis que je dois ressembler à un arbre, mais je m'en fiche. Je sors de ma chambre, car je ne peux plus rester dans cet espace restreint.

J'ouvre la porte de mon compartiment et sors dans le couloir. Je me demande quoi faire quand je sens mon estomac gronder. J'ai faim. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé depuis ce matin. Je me dirige donc vers le wagon-restaurant, en espérant qu'on pourra me servir quelque chose. J'arrive et je vois des serveurs s'affairer autour d'une des tables. Je m'approche et je vois que c'est Sam qui est attablé. J'ai un mouvement de recul, j'ai peur de devoir passer du temps avec le garçon qui va devenir mon ennemi dans quelques jours. Mais il m'a vu et m'invite à manger avec lui. Je m'installe donc en face de lui. Il ne me laisse pas le temps demander quelque chose aux serveurs qu'il prend la parole :

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me sentais mal. Et comme on n'a pas beaucoup de nourriture chez nous, j'ai voulu en profiter »

« Oui je te comprends, moi non plus je n'ai pu m'endormir »

« Je sais, je t'ai entendu. J'hésitais à venir te proposer de l'aide quand j'ai entendu l'eau de la douche couler. »

Je le regarde, en me demandant s'il se moque de moi. Mais un coup d'œil à son visage inquiet me prouve qu'il est sincère. Je m'en veux. Lui était prêt à me proposer son aide, tandis que je cherchais simplement à l'éviter. Je le regarde. Il a les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me sens rougir et je détourne les yeux.

« Oui, je crois que la réalité m'a sauté aux yeux d'un coup. Et j'ai craqué. Tu te rends compte qu'on va très certainement mourir dans cette arène ? »

« Oui, je le sais très bien. Nous sommes dans le même bateau. »

« C'est sûr. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire. »

« Bah, il nous reste plusieurs semaines. Evitons de nous en faire trop vite »

Je souris malgré moi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez Sam : son incroyable optimisme et sa façon de vouloir profiter du présent sans s'en faire pour le futur. Il sourit à son tour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le tuer. Nous mangeons ensemble, puis nous allons nous coucher. Avant de le laisser rentrer dans son compartiment je lui laisse un bisou sur la joue et lui murmure un simple « Merci » En rentrant dans ma chambre je lui lance un dernier regard, et je le vois se tenir la joue, ce qui me fait sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je crois être la première debout. Comme il est aux alentours de 8h30, je me dis que tout le monde doit faire la grasse matinée. Je me trompe lourdement. Ils sont tous là : Cassandra, Sue, et Sam. Cassandra prend la parole, avec sa voix de crécelle qui risque de me percer les tympans à chaque instant. Je remarque qu'aujourd'hui elle est encore plus maquillée que la veille. Je me demande si elle arrive à respirer sous ces couches de fond de teint, blush et autres choses que je ne connais pas.

« Bien bien bien. Te voici réveillée. Bien dormi ? »

« Cinq minutes de plus et je venais te balancer un seau d'eau sur le visage » lance Sue, le visage impassible, de sorte que je ne sais pas si elle plaisante ou non. Un bref regard à Sam m'apprend qu'elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Voyons, Sue, un peu de politesse. On ne parle pas comme ça à un tribut. Donc Mercedes, bien dormi ? »

« Mieux, au bout d'un moment. Grâce à Sam » je réponds.

« Ben tiens, les deux morveux sont amoureux maintenant »

Je sais reconnaître une pique, surtout quand elle n'est pas dissimulée. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'énerver, mais Sam réplique

« Au moins nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

Il a touché une corde sensible, on le sent dès la fin de sa phrase. Sue se lève, manque de renverser la table et quitte le compartiment. Je vois Sam rougir, gêné de ce qu'il vient de faire. Cassandra soupire, et je me demande si quand elle souffle, elle envoie du maquillage partout, comme quand on souffle sur de la farine.

« C'est un contretemps sur le programme. Enfin tu as bien fait de la remettre à sa place. Elle devenait insupportable. Bon, je vous laisse je dois contacter le Capitole »

Je suis surprise de la réaction de notre hôtesse. Je pensais qu'elle allait nous passer un savon. Mais non, elle se contente de nous sourire et sort du compartiment. Tout en discutant, nous continuons de déjeuner Sam et moi. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il arrive presque à me faire oublier ma mort prochaine. Il est vraiment formidable. Malgré tout, je sens qu'il pense toujours à ce qu'il a dit à Sue. Je lui propose donc qu'on aille s'excuser auprès d'elle. Nous allons frapper à son compartiment. Nous n'obtenons pas de réponse. Nous frappons à nouveau, et Sue finit par nous ouvrir. Elle nous lance un regard noir avant de nous jeter à la figure

* * *

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec deux lavettes susceptibles dans votre genre. Fichez le camp ! »

Elle fait mine de fermer la porte mais je la bloque du pied. « Ecoutez, on est désolé, Sam n'aurait pas du vous parler comme ça. Mais nous avons les nerfs à fleur de peau, vu que nous allons sûrement mourir. »

« Et comme vous êtes notre mentor, il serait peut-être temps que nous discutions stratégie, ou du moins que nous mettions à profit le temps que nous avons. » ajoute Sam ?

Sue nous regarde, ferme la porte, nous laisse poireauter cinq bonnes minutes puis rouvre la porte. « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Bougez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Je l'accompagne avec Sam dans un compartiment que je n'avais pas remarqué hier. On y trouve une télévision, une table et de quoi écrire.

« Nous voilà dans la salle de réunion », lance Sue « Ici, on va pouvoir causer stratégie. »

« C'est-à-dire » je demande.

« Simplement savoir si vous êtes des mauviettes ou si vous avez des talents qui pourraient vous être utile. »

« Et ça, à quoi ça sert ? » veut savoir Sam en montrant le poste de télévision.

« Ça comme tu dis, est l'outil qui va vous permettre de savoir qui seront vos adversaires. Si jamais vous avez des questions, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir. Mais en attendant asseyez-vous. »

Nous nous asseyons et commençons à discuter de nos aptitudes. J'apprends que Sam est très doué lorsqu'il s'agit de camoufler les pièges qu'il créé. Il nous avoue aussi qu'il sait comment survivre dans la nature de notre district, car il a souvent du passer des nuits dehors. Par contre il n'est pas très doué avec les armes. Sue le rassure, même si elle se moque de lui. Pour elle il suffit d'éviter les armes et les pièges. Quant à moi, je surprends mes deux compagnons. En effet, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'une fille de parents relativement aisés sache manier la masse et puisse se débrouiller dans la nature, et ce malgré ma corpulence que je dois à une maladie attrapée dans l'enfance.

* * *

La journée est bien avancée quand nous finissons de discuter. J'ai découvert une nouvelle Sue, moi qui pensais qu'elle se désintéressait de nous, c'est tout l'inverse. Elle tient à nous garder le plus longtemps en vie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tous les tributs dont elle était le mentor ont duré aussi longtemps. Nous retrouvons Cassandra au dîner. Elle semble surprise de nous voir arriver tous les trois. Mais elle nous sourit et nous invite à manger.

« Bien, bien, bien. J'ai eu le Capitole au téléphone. Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous arrivons demain matin très tôt. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de souffler car nous vous enverrons directement chez vos stylistes pour préparer le défilé du soir. Mangez bien ce soir et allez dormir de bonne heure. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces. »

Le dîner se fait en silence, chacun ayant en tête que l'épreuve de demain n'est autre que le prémisse des Jeux. Ce soir je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour manger. J'ai faim, donc j'en profite. Je mange et je bois. Puis j'essaie d'aller me coucher de bonne heure. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Plutôt que de me tourner et retourner dans mon lit, je décide d'aller visionner à quoi ressemblent les autres tributs. Je sors de ma chambre, sans me rendre compte que je suis encore en robe de chambre. Je m'installe sur le canapé et allume la télévision. Je me retourne en entendant des bruits de pas et vois Sam arriver. C'est seulement en le voyant en tenue de nuit que je remarque que je ne suis pas habillée. Bizarrement je ne suis pas plus gênée que ça.

* * *

« Toi aussi tu penses que minuit c'est le meilleur moment pour regarder les autres tributs ? » me demande-t-il

« Il faut croire » je réponds en riant doucement.

Il s'installe à côté de moi et je mets les images de la Moisson dans les autres districts. Elle est très rapide dans les deux premiers districts, où les tributs se portent volontaire. La fille du district 1 est une fille blonde à l'air féroce, sûre d'elle. Le garçon a l'air un peu plus niais, mais il est grand et costaud, ce qui lui confère un avantage indéniable. Leurs noms sont Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson. Leur mentor est Carl Howell. Il a gagné en fomentant un grand nombre d'alliance puis a tué un par un tous ses alliés. Ce qui me laisse à penser qu'on devrait éviter les alliances avec le district 1. La fille du district 2 s'appelle Kitty Wilde. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Quinn, mais semble encore plus vicieuse et sournoise D'ailleurs elle fait la paire avec le tribut mâle, Sebastian Smythe, qui a l'air lui aussi très sournois. Leur mentor n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux. Je me souviens de lui. Jesse St James. Il avait gagné grâce à son atout charme et la rapidité d'exécution de ses plans.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais les tributs du district 2 me font plus peur que ceux du 1. Bon peut-être pas la fille, mais le garçon du 1 n'a pas particulièrement l'air intelligent » je dis.

« C'est pas faux. Mais s'il s'est porté volontaire, c'est qu'il se sait capable de s'en sortir. »

Je rumine cette information tandis que nous observons les tributs du district 3 être moissonnés. Cette fois seule la fille est volontaire. Elle s'appelle Santana Lopez et a bien l'intention d'écraser tout le monde. Le garçon, Noah Puckerman, dit lui aussi qu'il est bien déterminé à gagner mais on sent que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il n'a pas l'air aussi méchant que les cinq autres. Le mentor du district 3 est une femme, même si elle n'est pas féminine. Elle s'appelle Shanon Beiste. Elle s'est servie de sa force mais surtout de sa détermination pour gagner et écraser ses adversaires. La Moisson continue dans le district 4 avec deux tributs qui ont tout l'air sauf ravi de participer aux Jeux. Ils s'appellent Rachel Berry et Blaine Anderson. Ils sont tous les deux plutôt petits, mais loin d'être frêles.

« Eux, je veux les rencontrer » dit Sam.

« Je me faisais la même réflexion. Ils ont l'air d'être dans le même état que nous. »

Nous ne discutons pas du fait qu'un jour il faudra que ce soit eux ou nous. Après avoir reconnu leur mentor, Carmen Tibidaux, qui a gagné grâce à sa discrétion et son manque de pitié.

« Finalement, s'ils sont comme leur mentor, on devrait se montrer prudent » je fais.

« T'as vu la notre ? Elle a battu un de ses adversaires jusqu'à la mort. Entre autres » me répond Sam.

'Pas faux' me dis-je. Nous continuons à visionner la vidéo. Le district 5 voit la nomination de Casey McDonalds et Derek Venturi. La fille est une jeune brune qui possède des yeux bleus magnifiques. Malgré tout, je ne vois pas comment elle pourra s'en sortir. Elle paraît plutôt faible. Le garçon a l'air tout aussi frêle. Mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens uniquement sur leur apparence. Leur mentor s'appelle Holly Holliday, qui elle aussi paraissait faible, mais qui a gagné grâce à une technique d'adaptation sans aucune faille. La Moisson continue avec le district 6 où Sunshine Corazon est la tribut fille et Dave Karofsky le tribut garçon. Il m'a l'air d'une grosse brute. Nous ne disons rien, même lorsque nous reconnaissons le mentor, Dustin Goolsby, qui a gagné uniquement parce qu'il était beau et qu'aucun de ses concurrents ne l'était autant que lui.

« Je me demande comment ils vont se faire conseiller avec un imbécile pareil » raille Sam

Je ris encore. Décidément. Je me rapproche de lui sur le canapé alors que le district 7 montre sa Moisson. J'ai le cœur qui se serre en voyant les deux tributs car ils s'embrassent et sont en larmes sur la scène. Ils sont en couple. Tina Cohen Chang et Mike Chang serront conseillés par Emma Pillsbury, qui avait pu piéger ses adversaires grâce à une connaissance accrue des dangers de la nature due à une maniaquerie légendaire.

« Il va falloir faire attention. On sait peut-être se débrouiller dans la nature, mais j'ai peur de ce que va leur dire leur mentor. » je dis.

Il acquiesce. Je ne sais pas s'il réfléchit ou s'il préfère ne pas s'en faire tout de suite. Pendant ce temps le district 8 nous montre Marley Rose et Kurt Hummel. Eux non plus n'ont pas l'air très heureux. D'ailleurs je me demande comment ils pourront s'en sortir, maigres comme ils sont. Le pire est que leur mentor est le père du garçon. Burt Hummel. Lui a gagné grâce à ses talents de comédien. Il a réussi à se faire passer pour un gentil, le tout pour mieux tuer ses ennemis.

« Eux aussi je les veux avec moi. Le garçon est trop mignon en plus. » je dis.

« Mercedes, il est gay, ça se voit. »

« Oui, on verra. Regardons le district 9 »

« Ouh ! là ils ont pas l'air aidé ces deux là ! Au moins on est sûr qu'ils ne gagneront pas. » dit Sam.

« Hm. Ne compte pas sur moi pour tuer celui en fauteuil… Artie c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. Et la fille s'appelle Brittany. Elle n'a pas l'air très maligne. On verra si ce sont simplement les apparences quand on sera au Capitole. »

Leur mentor ne paie pas de mine, lui non plus. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a gagné. Il est plutôt vieux. Je me souviens de lui. Il a, dieu seul sait comment, réussi à se cacher et survivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux. Puis il a assassiné froidement son adversaire, assurant ainsi sa propre survie. Peut-être qu'il leur conseillera la même chose. Il s'agit de John Figgins.

J'ai un mouvement de recul en voyant les images du district 10. Ce ne sont pas tant les tributs qui m'effraient que leur mentor : Terri Del Monico. Si on se fie à son apparence, on peut la prendre pour une faible femme. Mais en réalité elle est instable, très instable. Et cette erreur de jugement a coûté cher aux tributs des autres districts. Prise de plusieurs accès de rage, elle a assassiné en tout 15 tributs, et ce de façon violente. J'espère qu'elle conseillera ses tributs correctement. Leurs noms sont Lauren Zizes, une fille un peu enrobée, et Jake Puckerman, un garçon ma foi plutôt très mignon.

« Encore un Puckerman ?! » s'exclame Sam. Je partage son point de vue. Je me demande si les deux sont liés par un quelconque lien familial. Mais je me dis qu'on a d'autres choses à penser de plus importantes.

La moisson du district 11 offre au Capitole un garçon plutôt costaud : Ryder Lynn. Le tribut fille n'en est apparemment pas vraiment une... Enfin si elle est considérée comme telle, je ne remets rien en cause. Son nom est Unique Adams.

Je suis plus dubitative quant à leur mentor, et je ne suis pas la seule.

« Non, vraiment, Ken Tanaka ? Y avait personne d'autre au district 11 ? » ricane Sam.

« T'es pas sympa » je lui dis, en rigolant malgré tout.

« Attends, tu vas pas me dire qu'ils ont de la chance ? Ils ont récupéré l'un des seuls gagnants qui n'aurait pas du gagner. Mercedes, il a gagné parce qu'il savait parler aux animaux ! »

« Oui, enfin pas que. Il connaissait la Nature aussi. »

« Ouais, enfin bref. Je me demande comment ils vont s'en sortir. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, pas très bien. Enfin, on va devoir faire attention à tout le monde. »

Sam ne répond pas. Nous savons tous les deux qu'au bout d'un moment nous devrons faire attention à ce que l'autre fera. Nous passons enfin à notre district. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder mais il le faut. Nous devons savoir ce que les autres districts ont vu de nous. L'image se brouille quelques instants puis je vois Cassandra s'avancer, tirer mon nom puis celui du frère de Sam. Il faut reconnaître que Sam est génial, à se dévouer pour son frère tout de suite. A côté je suis ridicule. Je suis aux abonnés absents, je n'ai aucune émotion sur le visage, je ne ressemble à rien.

« Soit les gens, en pensant que je suis faible, vont se dire que je ne sers à rien et qu'il est aussi bien de m'éliminer dès le début, soit ils vont me laisser vivre un peu. »

« Il suffit que tu les éblouisses à l'entraînement pour que la tendance s'inverse, tu sais. »

Je me blottis un peu plus contre ses bras chauds. Rien que ces quelques mots parviennent à me réconforter. La télévision s'éteint. Nous soupirons comme un seul homme. Nous ne disons rien, ce que nous avons vu est encore trop présent dans nos esprits. Petit à petit je me sens glisser dans le sommeil, toujours au chaud dans les bras de Sam. Je m'y sens vraiment bien…

* * *

J'ai l'impression que seulement dix minutes sont passées quand je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut et je vois Sue nous passer une serpillière sur le visage à Sam et moi. Je saute du canapé en furie – je hais qu'on me réveille de cette façon, surtout le matin – et je sens que Sam a du mal à situer l'endroit où il se trouve il bégaie légèrement.

« Chose promise, chose due. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. » dit-elle simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

« Bon sang qu'elle m'insupporte parfois. Ça va toi ? »

« J'ai juste eu l'impression d'être un sol qu'on aurait nettoyé à grandes eaux. Brutal comme réveil. Mais oui, ça va. Et toi ? »

« Aussi. Allez on va manger »

Je décide de le prendre par la main, à la fois parce que j'en meurs d'envie, et aussi pour faire les pieds à Sue. Nous arrivons donc dans la salle à manger. Sue nous dévisage froidement et Cassandra hoquette de surprise. Je sens la main de Sam presser la mienne un peu plus fort. Je lui souris en retour. Nous nous installons et mangeons.

Cassandra a visiblement décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle nous donne le programme des réjouissances en commençant son discours par son habituel et exaspérant :

« Bien, bien bien. C'est aujourd'hui que tout commence réellement. Nous arrivons au Capitole à onze heures. Nous serons tous séparés à ce moment. Toi Mercedes, tu rencontreras tes stylistes. De ton côté, Sam, tu rencontreras les tiens. Sue fera ce qu'elle a à faire et moi aussi. Cela vous va-t-il ? »

« On a pas vraiment le choix » répond Sam, et sans savoir pour quoi, j'explose de rire, m'attirant le regard réprobateur de la poupée en farine qu'est Cassandra. De son côté Sue s'autorise un petit sourire.

Nous retournons dans nos chambres préparer nos maigres affaires personnelles. Nous retournons dans le wagon principal. Nous finissons par arriver au Capitole. Sur les derniers kilomètres menant à la gare, nous voyons de plus en plus de gens nous observer. Sam et moi nous regardons, perplexe. J'ai l'horrible – et pourtant réelle – impression de n'être qu'un animal de foire qu'on exposerait à la vue de tout le monde. Je frissonne. Sam le voit et me prend la main sous la vitre, de sorte que personne ne peut le voir.

« Souriez et faites coucou, bandes de moules ! Donnez l'impression d'être heureux d'aller au casse-pipe. Ça vous donnera quelques points supplémentaires pour les sponsors. »

Conscients que tout avantage est bon à prendre, je lève la main et souris. J'essaie de paraître convaincante. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'y arriver, mais je me représente l'image de Sam dans mon esprit et tout de suite mon visage s'éclaire, et je sais que mon sourire est plus franc. Nous arrivons en gare, et je me sens happée. On m'emmène dans un hangar et on m'allonge sur une table qui ressemble vaguement à une table d'opération.

* * *

Pendant un temps qui me semble infini, on s'occupe de toutes les parties de mon corps. Grâce au ciel, comme me l'ont dit mes préparateurs, je n'ai pas besoin de passer l'épreuve de l'épilation. Juste celles de la coiffure, de la manucure, des soins du visage etc. J'ai la nette impression que je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Heureusement, tout ça s'arrête au bout d'un moment. Toujours accompagnée de mon garde du corps et des trois libellules qui me servent de préparateurs, on me conduit dans une pièce où m'attend ma styliste qui se présente sous le nom de Carole.

Nous discutons un pendant qu'elle se met au travail. Elle m'explique que Sam est entre de bonnes mains et que sa styliste s'appelle Shelby. Elles se sont mises d'accord pour nous créer des tenues formidables sur le thème de notre district : les mines. Mais à la différence des autres années, elles ne veulent pas nous « déguiser » mais vraiment nous habiller et époustoufler le public. Elle passe son temps à s'occuper de moi, taillant ma robe sur mesure. Elle n'est pas pour ce qu'elle fait mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix, sinon elle pourrait subir des représailles. Lorsque la tenue est enfin terminée, elle me demande d'attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir voir à quoi je ressemble. Puis elle me permet d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je dois avouer que je suis resplendissante dans la robe qu'elle a taillé pour moi. Elle a certes choisi comme thème le charbon, mais je brille. Littéralement. Ma robe est noire, mais dessus se trouve une myriade de diamants, qu'il est possible de trouver dans nos mines. Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire une telle merveille, car je n'ai aucun point de comparaison. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je ne parle même pas de la coiffure sublime que Carole a créé pour moi.

« Malgré tous ces changements, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours moi. Une moi sublimée, mais je reste Mercedes. Merci, Carole » lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains.

« Promets-moi de tout faire pour t'en sortir, c'est tout ce que je te demande »

« Promis. »

« Allez, il est temps que tu retrouves Sam, ton mentor et ton hôtesse. » Elle me prend par le bras et me guide jusqu'à une pièce où tous les autres tributs sont réunis en compagnie de leur mentor et de leurs hôtesses. Je retrouve Sam qui est sublime dans un costume semblable au mien. Je vois que nous faisons la paire. Cela me fait plaisir de le voir. Je lui souris et il me sourit à son tour, ce qui me fait du bien. Cassandra vient nous voir et nous demande de nous dépêcher. Nous montons dans notre chariot et défilons dans le cortège composé de tous les tributs. Nous attirons l'œil de quasiment toute l'assistance, Sam et moi, dans nos costumes qui brillent de mille feux. Je lève la main et je souris comme me l'a conseillé Sue. Je suis tellement prise par le stress que je ne regarde pas Sam.

* * *

Nous arrivons sur la place centrale. Les chars sont alignés en arc de cercle. Je descends et me place devant, à l'instar des autres candidats. Le président Portos apparaît sur le balcon de la tribune officielle. Je n'en ai aucune envie mais je l'applaudis comme si j'étais ravie de me trouver là, prête à mourir pour ses beaux yeux. Il nous sourit, d'un sourire détestable, puis prend la parole.

« Chers et chères tributs, c'est un honneur pour moi et le Capitole tout entier de vous accueillir parmi nous. Chaque année, vingt-quatre jeunes hommes et femmes comme vous combattent bravement dans l'arène, nous offrant un spectacle chaque fois plus extraordinaire que le précédent. Je suis sûr que vous vous démènerez pour faire de même… et survivre bien évidemment » conclut-il avec un rire.

J'ai un frisson. Je ne sais pas si les autres tributs l'ont perçu comme moi mais j'ai nettement senti la menace dans les propos du président. On a intérêt à lui fournir des images de qualité, sinon ça va barder. Tel est, dans les grandes lignes, le discours du président. Pendant que le premier ministre prend la parole pour débiter le sempiternel sermon, j'observe le président… et un plan commence à germer dans mon esprit. Il faut que j'en parle à Sam. Portos veut du show ? Il va en avoir pour son argent. En attendant de pouvoir tout expliquer à Sam, je le bouscule. Pas suffisamment pour lui faire mal, juste assez pour attirer l'attention. Pendant la seconde où les regards ne sont pas braqués sur nous, je lui murmure « fais-moi confiance, fais semblant de t'énerver » Je le sens hésiter, nos regards se croisent, et il me bouscule à son tour.

Maintenant, tous les visages et toutes les caméras sont braquées sur nous. Parfait, me dis-je. Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour crier sur Sam mais le président ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

« Oh oh, jeunes gens. Gardez cette fougue pour l'arène. Il serait dommage et inutile que vous vous blessiez maintenant. » dit-il avec cet affreux sourire.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser, M. le président, cela ne se reproduira plus. »

La première étape de mon plan est une réussite.

* * *

Nous retrouvons finalement Sue et Cassandra. Elle a l'air totalement paniquée et effrayée. Je la rassure, en lui expliquant qu'il s'agit d'un accident, que j'ai trébuché, et qu'en perdant l'équilibre, je me suis cogné contre Sam, qui a simplement cherché à me remettre debout. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle y croit. Sue, évidemment n'est pas dupe. Pendant que Cassandra discute avec Sam, elle me prend à part.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu avais l'intention de te faire remarquer tout de suite ou quoi ? »

« C'est l'idée, oui. Portos veut du spectacle, non ? »

Je la vois réfléchir. Puis comprendre où je veux en venir. Elle sourit.

« Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas ? » J'acquiesce. « Je m'en doutais. Je te fais confiance. Comptes-tu en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je vais en parler à Sam, car il fait partie intégrante du plan. Mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire, je ne veux prendre aucun risque »

« Je comprends. Faites attention, et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, comptes sur moi. J'ai l'impression que tu iras loin, poulette, malgré ton corps de cachalot. »

Je suis touchée du compliment, sans faire attention à la moquerie sur ma corpulence. Je sais que Sue se cache derrière ses méchancetés. Nous revenons vers Cassandra et Sam qui nous attendent près du chariot. J'adresse un regard bref à Sam qui le comprend aussitôt je lui parlerai quand nous serons seuls.

Il est enfin l'heure de découvrir nos quartiers d'habitation pour le temps qu'il nous reste avant que nous soyons jetés dans l'arène. Nous sommes au dernier étage. En ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, je constate que mes affaires sont déjà là, ainsi que d'autres qui ne sont pas à moi.

« Carole et Shelby vous ont préparé ces tenues. Il y a aussi votre tenue d'entraînement que vous devrez porter toute la journée au cours de vos séances de préparation. Elle est la même pour tous les tributs. Bon, sur ce je te laisse te coucher, demain tu dois te lever tôt. Tu as rendez-vous ave Sue pour lui expliquer ta stratégie puis tu iras t'entraîner. Bonne nuit, Mercedes »

« Bonne nuit, Cassandra »

* * *

J'attends qu'elle s'éloigne de ma chambre puis vais frapper à celle de Sam. Il faut que je lui explique le plan que j'ai eu en entendant cet immonde personnage qu'est le président. Il m'ouvre et je rentre dans sa chambre. J'adore cette intimité qu'il y a entre nous. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas durer, ce qui m'attriste.

Je lui fais pars de mon plan. Il me laisse parler, sans m'interrompre une seule fois. A la fin de mon explication, il ne soulève qu'une objection : que ferons-nous une fois arrivés au bout du plan ? Je lui réponds honnêtement qu'il existe deux solutions : une plus ou moins enviable et une autre catastrophique. Je lui demande s'il veut aller au bout et s'il veut le faire avec moi. Il me répond sans hésiter : il est prêt à tout. Je décide d'aller me coucher pour profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il me reste avant le lendemain matin. J'enlace Sam, profitant encore un peu de l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras. Il se pourrait bien que cela n'arrive plus avant longtemps.

Lorsque le réveil sonne, je me réveille fraîche et dispo. Je crois que savoir que je bénéficie d'alliés, même si cela ne durera sûrement pas sur le long terme, me met de bonne humeur. Je rejoins les autres dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. En fait, il n'y a que Sue.

« C'est dommage, ce matin on m'a empêché d'aller chercher des serpillières pour vous réveiller. »

Je ris et lui dis simplement « Il a dit oui. »

Elle acquiesce. Je commence à me servir à manger puis nous déjeunons en silence. Sam nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, mais cela n'amène pas plus d'animation au repas. Il n'a pas l'air d'être du matin. Je souris pour moi en notant ce détail. Une fois sortie de table, je me rends dans ma chambre pour me préparer à la séance d'entraînement de tout à l'heure. Je prends une longue douche chaude, tout en jouant avec les nombreuses fonctionnalités : mousse, différents parfum de savon… Je revêts la superbe tenue grise et rouge qui nous est imposée puis retrouve Sam et Cassandra devant l'ascenseur.

* * *

Nous arrivons dans la salle en troisième position, seuls les districts 4 et 8 sont présents. Le hasard fait bien les choses, ce sont les gens auxquels je voulais vraiment parler avant de rentrer dans l'arène. Vu que tout le monde n'est pas là, ils attendent et discutent entre eux. Je m'approche d'eux avec Sam.

« Bonjour, ça va ? »

« Vous êtes du district 12 c'est ça ? » demande la fille du 4 qui s'appelle Rachel. « Mercedes, c'est ça ? Et toi tu es Sam, celui qui s'est désigné à la place de son frère. Je suis Rachel, et voici Blaine. Nous venons du district 4 et je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai vraiment très peur. Et en même temps pas. Je veux dire, on a tous une chance de gagner et… »

« Rachel, tais-toi donc. Ne va pas les énerver tout de suite ! » proteste Blaine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens » j'assure.

« Vraiment ? Parce qu'on aurait dit que tu n'en avais rien à faire quand tu as été choisie. On a vu les images. » me demande Kurt, du district 8.

« Oh non loin de là. En fait je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé l'horreur dans laquelle j'étais. Du coup j'étais ailleurs, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Comme si tu étais hors de ton corps et que tu assistais à la scène à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je vois entièrement ce que tu veux dire. »

« Oui c'est ça. Le contre coup est affreux. Marley c'est ça ? » Elle acquiesce.

Nous continuons à discuter mais déjà une petite séparation se créée. Je parle plus avec Rachel, Marley et Kurt tandis que Blaine est plus en conversation avec Sam. Même si les coups d'œil fréquents que se jettent Blaine et Kurt ne sont pas discrets. Ces deux là se plaisent c'est évident. Et horrible. Même si ça va leur donner la cote auprès du public. Un amour interdit, et entre deux districts différents. Je vois d'ici les réactions.

Petit à petit, les autres tributs arrivent. Nous voyons le garçon du district 3 en grande conversation avec celui du 10 : Nous avions raison, Sam et moi, ils sont de la même famille. Je remarque que c'est le seul qui n'est pas avec les carrières, comme j'aurais pu le penser. Lorsque nous sommes tous et toutes arrivés, la chef du gymnase nous explique qu'il existe plusieurs ateliers d'entraînement dans tous les domaines qui nous aideront à durer le plus longtemps possible dans l'arène. Une fois livrés à nous-mêmes, Sam et moi partons dans des directions opposées. Je vois qu'il s'est attiré les faveurs des Puckerman, ce qui lui confère un avantage numérique certain pour le moment.

Pendant que nous apprenons à nous réchauffer sans avoir besoin de faire de feu, j'observe les autres tributs et plus particulièrement les groupes qui se forment ou qui se sont formés. En plus des groupes composés de Blaine, Noah, Jake et Sam, du mien avec Kurt, Marley et Rachel et de celui des carrières où l'on trouve Quinn, Kitty, Santana, Finn et Sebastian, je vois que les deux du district 7, Tina et Mike, discutent avec Derek et Casey du 5, et que Brittany et le garçon en fauteuil, qui si je ne me trompe pas s'appelle Artie, du district 9 restent ensemble. Les tributs des districts 6 et 11, ainsi que la fille du district 10, Sunshine, Dave, Unique, Ryder et Lauren, s'entraînent à lancer des javelots tous les cinq. Je ne sais pas s'ils le font exprès, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'y arriver.

La pause déjeuner puis l'après-midi se passent dans la même ambiance. Les clans sont déjà formés, ou du moins le semblent-ils. Je me sens bien avec mon groupe, ils sont gentils et n'ont pas le meurtre en tête. Ils sont plutôt polyvalents, ce qui peut être utile pour se débrouiller dans la nature. Je continue à dire aux autres tributs que Sam m'insupporte, et je sais qu'il fait pareil de son côté. Tout le monde semble y croire. Pourtant chaque soir, nous nous retrouvons, et nous expliquons à l'autre ce que nous avons appris dans la journée. Mon plan fonctionne à merveille, la stratégie est en marche.

Les jours passent et les deux derniers jours fatidiques arrivent. Il me reste deux épreuves à passer, et pas les moindre : le test d'aptitudes et l'interview avec Piarock Sianitaa, le grand présentateur des Hunger Games. Je sais que nous avons déjà finalisé tous les détails de cette interview avec Sam et Sue, mais cela me fait tout aussi peur que l'épreuve d'aptitude, voire plus.

Lorsque je découvre ma note à l'examen final, un 10, je ne suis pas tellement surprise, car je savais avoir bien réussi à faire mes preuves à la masse. Les yeux bandés, je suis parvenue à toucher tous les mannequins placés aléatoirement dans le gymnase, rien qu'au son qu'ils faisaient en apparaissant. Je suis ravie aussi de la note que récolte Sam. Un 10 également. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a réalisé, comme lui ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait. C'est le seul secret qu'on a souhaité ne pas partager.

* * *

Toute la journée du lendemain, je suis dans un état de nerfs proche de l'Ohio. J'ai une peur bleue de ce qui va se passer avec Piarock. Il paraît qu'il aide les candidats à se sentir bien, mais je n'ai jamais été très douée à l'oral. Alors devant des milliers de téléspectateurs… Heureusement que je peux compter sur Carole pour me conseiller et me rassurer. Elle est aussi au courant de mon plan pour les Jeux. Elle me fait répéter le texte que je vais devoir dire lors de l'interview. Je le connais mot pour mot mais elle est intraitable, la diction, le ton, l'émotion, tout doit être parfait. Pendant ce temps, elle s'affaire à me confectionner la tenue parfaite. Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai rien le droit de voir. Par contre je sais qu'elle y passe plus de temps que la dernière fois, ce qui veut très certainement dire que la tenue va être superbe.

Je continue mes répétitions avec Carole tout en me demandant comment s'en sort Sam. Parce que la soirée s'annonce difficile pour nous deux, si le plan se déroule sans accroc. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Carole m'annonce que le travail est enfin terminé. Je peux enfin me voir dans le miroir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il y a dans cette robe, et dans tout ce qui l'accompagne, une histoire. Mon histoire. Je me vois tellement dans la robe que je suis fascinée. Elle est un mélange subtil de rouge et de blanc, avec de fines ciselures dorées. Mes chaussures sont transparentes mais teintées de bleu.

« Je t'ai choisi ces couleurs car ce sont celles qui te représentent le mieux. Le blanc, c'est parce que je sais que tu es beaucoup plus pure que nous tous, au Capitole. Le rouge est pour ton esprit combatif, et pour la colère que tu ressens. Quant aux chaussures, la couleur est aussi étudiée. Elles sont légèrement bleu, car même si tu ne le seras plus dans l'arène, tu vas te battre pour ta liberté. »

« Je… je suis tellement… Wow ! Merci. Comme je te le disais la dernière fois, tu me représentes tellement bien. Et puis la symbolique des couleurs est tellement bien choisie. C'est ridicule, mais ça me permet de me sentir un peu mieux pour l'interview. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ne sois pas étonnée si Sam porte une tenue identique à la tienne. Vous êtes censés représenter les mêmes valeurs, même si… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Absolument. Comment je peux te remercier ? »

« En retenant ton texte et en réussissant ta prestation. Allez on reprend. »

Et je reprends les répétitions pendant que je me fais coiffer puis maquiller. La robe me donne confiance en moi, ce qui fait que je suis beaucoup plus convaincante selon Carole. Toutes ces répétitions n'ont donc pas été inutiles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, fière de moi. Ce qui entraîne une salve de répétitions supplémentaires.

A cause du maquillage et de mon stress, je ne peux rien avaler avant de monter sur le plateau. Je retrouve Rachel, Kurt et Marley avant de monter sur la scène. Je remarque que Sam a rejoint Jake, Blaine et Puck. Blaine et Kurt sont toujours aussi peu discrets et je les vois même se tenir brièvement la main avant de monter sur le plateau. Piarock Sianitaa est déjà installé, comme pour montrer au public qu'il est le maître des lieux et nous montrer à nous que quelqu'un est là pour les accueillir. Tout le monde est magnifique, c'est fou.

* * *

L'émission commence et Piarock prend les rênes de la situation. Un par un, les tributs se livrent. Ou du moins font semblant. Car il n'y a que les gens du Capitole pour y croire. Les tributs du district 1 et 2 tiennent à peu près le même discours, à grands renforts « d'élimination totale » ou de « pas de pitié » Je les trouve ridicules mais les gens déterminés plaisent en général au public. Santana la joue provocante et récolte un beau succès auprès des hommes du public. Puck appuie sur son lien de parenté avec Jake, apparemment les deux ont mis une technique au point pour tenter de se démarquer. Et les « ohhh » du public me confirment que ça fonctionne.

Rachel et Blaine s'en sortent très bien chacun leur tour. Mais je dois tirer mon chapeau à Blaine qui tremble mais qui conserve un ton égal lorsqu'il annonce qu'il a trouvé l'amour avec un tribut d'un autre district. Lorsque Piarock lui demande de qui il s'agit, sa voix se casse à merveille et il répond un simple « vous verrez un peu plus tard » avant de regagner sa place. Je crois même voir une larme couler au coin de son œil. Les deux tributs du district 5 parlent eux aussi de leur amour. Décidément, cette année le Capitole doit être ravi de tous ces amours impossibles.

Le district 6 ne se fait pas longtemps interviewer, ils sont apparemment morts de stress, et malgré toute l'aide que Piarock tente de leur apporter, ils ne parviennent pas à aligner plus de deux phrases sans bégayer. J'espère que ce ne sera pas la même chose pour moi. Lorsque vient le tour des tributs du 7, je suis surprise d'entendre Tina être beaucoup plus agressive que Mike, son petit ami. Ils se tirent relativement bien de leur interview, mais si on peut reprocher son agressivité à Tina et son manque de consistance à Mike.

J'appréhende l'interview de Marley et de Kurt, même si je sais qu'ils ont beaucoup répété. Et je me faisais du souci pour rien, Marley est très douée avec les mots. Elle fait rire le public, et « improvise » même une chanson spécialement pour le public. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'applaudir avec le public et la quasi-intégralité des tributs. Kurt, ensuite, récolte toute la compassion du public car il annonce son amour pour Blaine, amour qui leur est interdit à cause des Jeux. « Il comprend, mais c'est dur de trouver quelqu'un avec qui on ne pourra pas passer sa vie » Une phrase choc, puis il fond en larmes. J'ai beau savoir que tout est calculé, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être émue. Comble de la réussite, Piarock propose à Kurt d'aller embrasser son aimé. Il se précipite vers Blaine et l'embrasse longuement, au grand plaisir du public qui applaudit à tout rompre.

Je crois que sans le faire exprès, Brittany fait rire le public et Piarock avec ses réponses. C'est un double avantage pour elle. Le public se sent proche d'elle, il a envie d'être son ami, ce qui peut lui ramener de nombreux sponsors, quant aux tributs, il est probable qu'on ne fasse pas trop attention à elle, pensant qu'elle est faible. Le garçon, Artie, entreprend un discours émouvant sur son handicap qui ne l'empêchera pas de se battre, comme le prouve son 9 à l'entraînement.

Lauren s'explique sur sa volonté de tout faire pour gagner, ou du moins de durer le plus longtemps possible, pour que l'honneur de son district soit sauf. Jake s'épanche sur la joie douloureuse de trouver un frère. Les retrouvailles ont été intenses mais trop brèves pour lui. Piarock en fait des tonnes pour attendrir le public. Et ça marche. Lorsque Jake retourne s'asseoir, les applaudissements sont plus que nourris. Beaucoup plus que pour le passage d'Unique et de Ryder, qui, même s'ils se débrouillent mieux que Sunshine et Dave, ne passionnent pas le public.

C'est enfin mon tour. Je prends une grande inspiration et vais m'installer aux côtés de Piarock. Il me sourit et prend la parole.

« Bonsoir Mercedes. Tu es splendide dans cette robe ! Tu en es fière ? »

« Bonsoir, Piarock. Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'en suis ravie. Je remercie infiniment Carole de m'avoir crée cette tenue sublime. C'est formidable. En plus la symbolique est fabuleuse. »

« Ah bon, cette robe a une symbolique spéciale ? »

« Exactement. Le blanc, c'est parce que je suis plus pure que beaucoup de gens ici, au Capitole. Le rouge est pour mon esprit combatif, et pour la colère que je ressens face à toutes ces injustices. Quant aux chaussures, la couleur a aussi été étudiée. Elles sont légèrement bleu, car même si je vais perdre ma liberté dans l'arène, je vais tout faire pour la regagner. »

Silence. Piarock laisse le public digérer es paroles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il devrait tout faire pour masquer mes dires.

« Tu es en colère ? Pourquoi ? »

« Déjà, parce qu'être obligée de tuer ou de mourir est quelque chose d'horrible. Et surtout parce que je me suis senti trahie par quelqu'un à qui je tenais énormément. Et ça, je ne peux pas le pardonner. »

« Qui a commis cette trahison à ton encontre ? »

« Un garçon de mon district. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il te suffit de ne plus le voir une fois que tu seras rentrée chez toi. »

« Le problème, c'est que ce garçon, c'est Sam, le tribut du district 12… »

* * *

Le silence s'abat comme une chape de plomb sur le plateau. Je dois l'admettre, je suis fière de l'effet que je viens de produire. Piarock me regarde, et je comprends le message. Soit je continue, soit je m'arrête. Je décide de lancer une dernière pique, histoire de ne pas passer pour une fille agressive.

« Mais je ne suis pas rancunière. Dans l'arène, il sera un candidat comme les autres. Je ne chercherai pas à le tuer tout de suite. »

« Il faut te reconnaître cette qualité, tu sais faire la part des choses. Tu as vraiment tout pour toi, Mercedes. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance. On peut applaudir Mercedes. »

Les applaudissements explosent. Je n'en reviens pas. Je retourne à ma place, sans sourire, pour garder ce masque que le public a tant adoré.

C'est maintenant au tour de Sam. Le discours est réglé à la lettre. Je sais exactement à quel moment paraître choquée, exaspérée ou triste. Sam s'en sort à la perfection. Il emploie un ton qui lui permet de se mettre une partie du public dans la poche. La partie qui ne veut pas de moi en quelque sorte. L'émission se termine. Je sens mes épaules s'affaisser, comme si toute la tension était partie avec le générique. Je regarde autour de moi et vois que je ne suis pas la seule. Tout le monde semble plus détendu, même si je sais que tant que je suis devant le public, je ne peux pas lever le masque.

Puis nous sortons du plateau. Je soupire de soulagement. Mais j'attends que nous soyons revenus dans nos quartiers pour vraiment redevenir Mercedes. Je discute avec Sue, qui m'assure, presque à contrecœur, que mon plan a marché à la perfection. Sam et moi, nous avons réussi à nous accaparer le public en le montant contre l'autre. Nous nous sommes forcément attiré des sponsors. Et maintenant que le public s'attend à une lutte entre deux fortes personnalités, je suis certaine que nous allons être aimés. Je vais me coucher parce qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une journée avant de connaître l'enfer de l'arène.

Le lendemain, je passe toute ma journée avec Sam. C'est la dernière fois que je peux connaître cette intimité avec lui et je compte bien en profiter. Nous passons une grande partie de la journée à réviser notre plan. Il faut absolument que nous fassions croire à une haine profonde entre nous. Pour être sûre d'y arriver, je dois m'en aller et ne plus tenter de lui parler pour le restant de la journée. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me dirige vers la porte.

J'ai la main sur la poignée quand je sens sa main sur mon bras. Je me retourne et sans réfléchir, nous nous embrassons. Je ne sais tellement pas quoi faire que je laisse porter par le baiser. Je suis malgré tout forcée de le laisser. En retournant dans ma chambre, je laisse les larmes couler sur mon visage. Elles me font du bien. Je me douche, puis me couche. Je m'endors presque immédiatement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout va très vite. Je me lève, déjeune, me prépare, puis on m'emmène dans un hangar dans lequel je retrouve Carole. Elle m'aide à revêtir ma « tenue de combat » Puis je rentre dans une espèce de tube. J'ai à peine le temps d'adresser un salut de la main à Carole que je me sens propulsée vers le haut. Le voyage dure exactement six secondes. Puis les portes s'ouvrent. Je m'avance vers la plate-forme et observe les alentours. Nous sommes tous là. Les 24 tributs, sur leur plate forme, attendant le gong sonore. Je sais bien qu'il faut attendre une minute. Et elle est très longue.

Néanmoins, cela me permet d'observer les alentours. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai l'impression que le paysage est découpé en trois parties. La première, celle qui mène à la Corne d'Abondance, est un désert aride. A ma gauche je vois un marécage géant. Je vois déjà le positif et le négatif de ce genre de lieux. Il y a certes de l'eau, mais il est très facile de se faire piéger par la nature, et de devenir une proie facile. A droite, au contraire, j'ai le droit à une forêt tropicale. Plus dangereuse pour la survie, elle offre néanmoins de belles cachettes. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kurt, Marley et Rachel. J'acquiesce. Eux aussi.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la fin de cette minute interminable. Enfin le grésillement qui nous prévient que nous ne devons pas bouger s'arrête. Les grilles s'ouvrent. Je me précipite vers les deux masses que j'avais vues. Je parviens à les attraper. Je me précipite ensuite vers la zone marécageuse, attrapant au passage un sac à dos. J'entends des cris, des hurlements. Je déteste ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je continue à courir, sans me retourner. Sauf une fois, et je vois quelque chose qui m'horrifie : Rachel se fait poignarder par le garçon du district 2. Je hurle, et je lis sur ses lèvres « survis » avant de la voir s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffons. Sebastian me regarde, mais il n'a pas le temps de se jeter à ma poursuite, car la bataille fait rage au niveau de la Corne.

* * *

J'atteins enfin la frontière entre le désert et le marécage. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Rachel s'est fait tuer devant mes yeux ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis obligée de vivre ces évènements, simplement pour que des imbéciles enfarinés puissent se divertir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir. Il faut que je m'éloigne de toute cette horreur. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner voir le bain de sang. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Il faut qu'ils me trouvent.

« Rachel n'est pas encore arrivée ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » me demande Kurt.

« C'est… Rachel », je bredouille, entre deux sanglots, « elle s'est fait poignarder par le garçon du 2 »

Marley se met à trembler mais Kurt prend la parole. Sa voix est mal assurée, mais je sens qu'il fait tout pour ne pas craquer.

« Allez les filles, il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où s'abriter. Il ne faut pas que l'on reste ici. »

J'acquiesce. Il est temps que je me reprenne. Rachel était une fille bien, et sa mort est atroce, mais elle m'a demandé une chose, et j'imagine que ça s'applique aux deux autres. Je secoue la tête, pense à mes parents, à Sam, et puis à mes deux alliés. Je me mets en marche, prenant Marley par la main. Nous ramassons nos effets personnels durement acquis et avançons dans les marécages.

Nous marchons environ deux heures lorsque nous trouvons enfin ce que nous cherchions. Un espace naturel creusé dans la boue, situé au-dessous du niveau de l'eau. Je ne sais pas comment ce genre de chose est possible, mais tant qu'elle nous permet de nous abriter, je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche. C'est un peu petit, mais c'est correct pour trois personnes. Et puisque l'un d'entre nous doit monter la garde en permanence, nous y tenons plus facilement à deux.

Je décide de prendre le premier tour de garde. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. En m'installant de façon à voir sans être vue, j'entends neuf coups de canon. Cela signifie que huit tributs plus Rachel ont été tués. Nous ne sommes plus que 15. Je repense à ce qui s'est passé à la Corne d'Abondance, à la folie humaine qui nous pousse à nous entretuer. En revoyant Rachel se faire poignarder par Sebastian, je sens la colère m'envahir. Contre lui, d'abord, parce qu'il l'a tuée et qu'il semblait y prendre plaisir. Puis contre le Capitole. Puis contre Portos. C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça. Il est l'investigateur de toute cette abomination. Jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner. C'est lui qui a tué Rachel, en fin de compte.

* * *

Les heures passent, et rien de particulier ne se produit. Lorsque Kurt prend la relève, je décide de partir chasser avec Marley. Il faut que nous économisions les ressources que nous avons gagné. Nous avons trois sacs à dos, ce qui est pratique pour transporter nos affaires. Nous avons aussi de quoi dormir, des provisions diverses qui nous permettraient de nous faire durer trois jours ainsi que de quoi poser des pièges et de l'eau en quantité suffisante pour que l'on ne s'inquiète pas de ça tout de suite.

Nous laissons donc Kurt surveiller notre camp de fortune. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. En chemin, je demande à Marley si elle a vu quelque chose pendant qu'elle s'échappait de la Corne. Elle me répond qu'elle a entendu des cris, mais qu'elle n'a pas vu grand chose tellement elle courait. Je la comprends parfaitement. J'aurais très bien pu – et j'aurai même du – ne pas me retourner. Nous nous faisons silencieuses pour essayer de capter la moindre présence animale. Je suis contente que Marley soit à mes côtés. Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une et en l'occurrence il vaut mieux avoir quelqu'un capable de couvrir ses arrières.

Je considère que nous sommes plutôt chanceuses. Nous parvenons à capturer ce qui ressemble à un sanglier. Ce qu'il fait là je n'en ai aucune idée mais en tout cas il s'agit d'une bonne prise. Nous posons des pièges au cas où des animaux auraient la malchance de se prendre dedans puis nous rentrons. A mon grand soulagement, Kurt est toujours là. Il serre dans sa main un petit papier. S'il l'a avec lui dans l'arène, c'est qu'à ma grande surprise les Juges ont accepté. Je vois une photo de Blaine et un mot « Courage ». Je le trouve très approprié ici.

« Je me demande où il est… »

« Je suis sûre que tu le sais » je lui dis. En effet, il le sait. La stratégie est très claire, simplement nous devons faire croire aux Juges que tout est un pur produit du hasard, que rien n'a été pensé en dehors de l'arène.

« Mais imagine qu'il soit l'un des huit morts… »

« Je t'interdis de penser ça » intervient Marley. « Blaine va bien, compris ? »

Kurt, surpris, relève la tête et hoche la tête. Je souris pour moi. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir ces deux là avec moi. Petit à petit, la nuit tombe. Heureusement que nous avons eu la bonne idée de profiter de la chaleur des pierres pour faire cuire la viande. Sa peau tendre est un délice. Et comme aucun de nous n'a beaucoup d'appétit, il en reste encore un bon morceau.

Pendant le repas, nous entendons de nouveau deux coups de canons. Je sens Kurt se crisper à chacun d'entre eux. Personnellement je sais qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Sam. Il m'a promis de tout faire pour survivre, il le fera. De plus, je ne peux pas montrer que je m'inquiète pour lui, puisqu' officiellement, je le déteste.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous entendons l'Hymne du Capitole. Ça y est nous allons savoir qui sont les 11 tués de cette journée. Sans surprise, aucun tribut du district 1 ou 2 n'apparaît. Par contre la fille du 3, Santana Lopez est affichée. Ainsi, une tribut de carrière est décédée dès le premier jour. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Puis l'image passe tout de suite à Rachel, du district 4. Mon cœur se serre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le ciel et d'envoyer une prière à cette fille que j'ai trop peu connu mais qui était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

L'image passe à la tribut du district 5, Casey McDonald. Ce qui signifie que Blaine est en vie. Je regarde Kurt, qui ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement et de laisser quelques larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues. Je dois avouer que je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit pas décédé non plus. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je me sens horrible de penser ça, mais je sais bien que chacun d'entre nous y pense. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Je relève les yeux vers le ciel, l'image de Casey s'est effacée pour laisser place à celle de Sunshine Corazon, du 6. Puis de Dave Karofsky du même district. Cela implique qu'un district est hors jeu, et que le tribut du 5 se retrouve seul, sans sa petite amie. Soit il sera effondré, soit il sera remonté comme jamais, ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

Le district 7 ne montre qu'un tribut, le garçon, Mike Chang. Sa petite amie, Tina, se retrouve donc dans la même situation que Derek. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les plaindre. Cette situation doit être plus qu'atroce pour eux. L'image s'efface et passe forcément au district 9, puisque les deux tributs du 8 sont avec moi, bien vivants. Il s'agit du garçon en fauteuil, Artie Abrahams. La fille s'en est donc sortie. Ce qui confirme ma théorie que personne n'a fait attention à elle. Lorsque les images passent au district 10, je ne suis pas particulièrement triste pour la fille, Lauren Zizes, avec laquelle je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé. Par contre, lorsque l'image de Jake apparaît, je suis atterrée. N'a-t-il pas suivi le plan ? A mes côtés, je sens Kurt et Marley se retenir de réagir, pour ne pas perdre leur crédibilité aux yeux du public. Je pense à Noah, qui vient de perdre un frère à peine retrouvé. Je suis peinée pour lui, et ma colère envers Portos enfle encore un peu plus. Enfin, les deux tributs du district 11, Unique Adams et Ryder Lynn, apparaissent à l'écran avant que celui ne s'éteigne au son de l'Hymne du Capitole. Je suis soulagée que Sam soit toujours en vie, mais je ne le montre pas, au contraire, je parais déçue.

Je fais le récapitulatif dans ma tête de l'équipe de Sam et de la mienne. Nous devions être quatre chacun au départ, sauf que nous ne sommes plus que trois de chaque côté. Sam est avec Blaine et Noah, et a perdu Jake. De mon côté, nous avons perdu Rachel et je suis avec Kurt et Marley. Par ailleurs, je suis certaine que les quatre tributs de carrière encore en vie sont ensemble, ce qui laisse Brittany, Tina et Derek. Je me demande si Tina et Derek vont chercher à s'allier. Ayant des intérêts communs, ils n'en seraient que plus dangereux. Quant à Brittany, je la considère comme un électron libre, et si elle parvient à échapper aux carrières, il faudra nous en méfier.

* * *

Je décide de ne pas prendre le premier tour de garde, je suis exténuée par cette journée. Marley accepte avec grâce de prendre le premier quart. Cette fille me fascine. Je ne la pensais pas si forte physiquement et mentalement. Mais je suis ravie. Je m'endors quasiment aussitôt. Et je me réveille en pleine nuit, en proie à un cauchemar atroce dans lequel le garçon en fauteuil se faisait cuire par les carrières qui se délectaient de sa chair encore vive. Je suis en sueur.

Comme je sais que je pourrai pas me rendormir de sitôt, je décide de remplacer Marley. La pauvre n'a pas le courage de refuser, elle tombe de fatigue. La journée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Je la regarde se blottir dans son sac de couchage et observe Kurt, qui tient dans son poing serré le papier de Blaine, son porte-bonheur. Il est tellement beau quand il dort que je n'ai pas le courage de le couper de son rêve dans lequel Blaine doit occuper une bonne place. Et puis je ne me sens pas si fatiguée que ça. J'observe le ciel toute la nuit, pensant à quelles étoiles correspondent Rachel, Jake, et tous les tributs injustement sacrifiés sur l'autel du divertissement.

Nous tenons ce rythme de vie pendant trois ou quatre jours, partageant nos journées entre chasse, discussions et survie. Le ciel reste vide pendant ces quatre jours. Le dernier jour, comme s'il pressentait que quelque chose allait se produire, Kurt nous avoue que si jamais il doit choisir entre rester avec nous et partir avec Blaine, il choisirait la seconde solution. Aucune de nous n'est en mesure de lui en vouloir. Bien au contraire. Il est normal qu'il préfère le garçon qu'il aime à nous, surtout ici dans l'arène. Mais pour le moment, rien ne nous indique que nous le retrouverons. En effet, il n'y a eu aucun signe de vie de la part d'autres tributs. Tout le monde se cache, c'est clair.

La journée se passe comme les précédentes. Le ciel, lui, aussi, reste désespérément vide. Je n'aime pas ça. Le public va s'ennuyer, ce qui va forcément déplaire aux Juges. Je dois me tenir sur mes gardes. J'ai décidé de tout faire pour protéger Kurt et Marley… du moins pour l'instant. C'est pour cela que je décide de prendre le premier tour de garde. Je m'installe et observe le ciel, comme chaque soir avant de me mettre à surveiller les environs. Je souris à Rachel et Jake puis je scrute les alentours. Rien ne se passe pendant plusieurs heures. Je me détends un peu.

* * *

Kurt se réveille pour me remplacer. Je rentre dans notre grotte, et me prépare pour aller me coucher quand j'entends un sifflement suspect. Je jure entre mes dents et réveille Marley. Il est temps que nous sortions de toute urgence. Nous ramassons rapidement nos affaires puis sortons précipitamment de notre cachette. Nous avons à peine le temps de courir quelques minutes qu'une explosion retentit. Je me jette à terre, et j'espère que Kurt et Marley ont fait la même chose. Une fois le souffle passé, nous nous relevons et courons à travers la zone marécageuse. J'entends les bombes siffler, mais aucune ne nous atteint.

Ça confirme ma théorie et m'emplit d'horreur. Ils ne veulent pas nous tuer, peut-être même pas nous blesser. Simplement nous effrayer, et nous obliger à bouger. Et j'ai peur que l'unique volonté des Juges soit de nous réunir, pour organiser une belle bataille entre les tributs. En arrivant près de la frontière avec la zone aride, je fais signe aux deux autres de s'arrêter. J'écoute les bruits de l'arène, tout en reprenant mon souffle. Comme je le prévoyais, on n'entend plus de bruits de bombe. Je regarde Marley et Kurt. A part quelques éraflures sur le visage et les mains, aucun de nous n'est blessé.

Je me pose une question. Je n'entends rien, je ne vois personne dans les alentours. A quelques mètres de nous, je vois la partie creuse de la Corne d'Abondance. Il n'y a personne dedans. Et elle ferait une excellente cachette. Je regarde mes deux compagnons.

« On a plusieurs solutions. Soit on reste ici, et on meurt à cause des bombes. Soit on va se cacher dans la Corne et on meurt sur le chemin. Soit on va se cacher dans la Corne, il y a des gens et on risque de mourir, soit on y va, il n'y a personne et on peut souffler. On fait quoi ? »

Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de répondre. Nous nous mettons à courir. Je ferme la marche, car je veux être sûre que Marley et Kurt sont avec moi. Nous fonçons sans nous retourner et atteignons la Corne. Je me précipite avec les deux dans la partie creuse. A peine sommes nous rentrés que j'entends des cris provenant des deux côtés de l'arène.

« Ça sent mauvais… » j'entends Kurt dire.

* * *

J'acquiesce en silence. Nous nous préparons puis nous sortons. Bizarrement, nous ne sommes pas vu tout de suite, alors que tous les groupes se dirigent vers nous. Je compte rapidement, et je me rends compte qu'il manque quelqu'un : Brittany. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter sur le sujet car j'entends une flèche siffler près de moi. Ça y est nous sommes repérés. C'est Tina qui a un arc. Elle court vers nous avec le garçon du district 5. Elle nous vise une seconde fois sauf qu'elle est stoppée par un couteau qui fuse. Je regarde l'origine et vois Blaine armé d'un couteau semblable.

« Pars » je dis à Kurt. « Va-t-en. Retrouve Blaine et faites tout pour survivre. » Je l'embrasse sur la joue, Marley fait pareil. Kurt est en larmes, mais il prend son sac et part en courant. Pendant sa traversée, j'observe le groupe de Sam. Lui et Noah sont en train de discuter avec Blaine. Il acquiesce, enlace ses deux compagnons, et couvre Kurt jusqu'à son arrivée. J'ai à peine le temps de les voir se retrouver et partir en courant que je vois les filles des districts 1 et 2 arriver vers nous. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de les éviter. Mais il faut à tout prix que nous fuyons, Marley et moi.

Elles sont armées. Quinn porte une épée et Kitty brandit son trident avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Je dois l'avouer j'ai peur. Mais je ne reculerai pas. Il faut que je montre au public que je suis capable de me battre, cela peut m'attirer des sponsors. Je sais que Marley pense la même chose. Si nous parvenons ne serait-ce qu'à blesser ces ordures, nous devrions voir notre cote monter. Je brandis mes deux masses en gardant mon sac sur le dos. Il est hors de question que je me fasse voler mes affaires et mes provisions. Kitty se jette sur moi mais est interceptée par Marley qui a sorti sa dague. Le combat s'engage entre elles.

Je me retourne vers Quinn qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Hum, je sens que je vais adorer te faire souffrir. Je commence par quoi ? »

« Et si on te coupait la langue ? » je réponds férocement.

Je brandis mes masses et commence à me battre avec Quinn. Le combat est féroce. Elle est douée. Je ne parviens pas à la toucher. Mais elle non plus. A côté, j'entends Marley ferrailler avec Kitty. Je prends le risque de leur jeter un coup d'œil. Je le regrette aussitôt. Je me retourne et ai juste le temps de me jeter en arrière. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas éviter la pointe de l'épée qui m'entaille le bras droit. Je sens le sang couler le long de mon bras. Ça brûle, mais la douleur est supportable grâce à l'adrénaline.

Je redouble d'efforts. Il est hors de question que je me fasse tuer, surtout par une carrière. Je riposte aussitôt après l'attaque de Quinn, ce qui la surprend. J'arrive à lui asséner un coup de masse dans la jambe gauche, et j'entends l'os craquer. Elle hurle de douleur et tombe à terre. Il est l'heure de s'enfuir. Je donne un coup de pied à Kitty qui ne s'y attend pas et hurle à Marley de courir. Nous profitons de la chance que les deux soient à terre pour nous enfuir sans prendre de risque. C'est le désavantage des armes à courte portée. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je réfléchisse à ça pour mes masses.

Nous atteignons l'orée de la forêt. Je commence à en avoir marre de courir tout le temps pour ma survie. Et puis surtout, je commence à avoir très mal au bras. La sensation est étrange. C'est douloureux mais je sens mon bras s'engourdir. Nous marchons un petit moment mais je me sens mal. Le monde tourne autour de moi, puis c'est le trou noir.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongée par terre. Je vois de la terre au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis prise de panique à l'idée d'avoir été enterrée vivante. Je me relève rapidement, et sent une douleur dans le bras.

« Calme-toi, je n'ai pas envie de devoir gérer une syncope une nouvelle fois. » me dit doucement Marley.

« Je suis restée évanouie combien de temps ? »

« Pas très longtemps, à peine plus d'une journée. On a eu de la chance, si je puis dire, que tu t'évanouisses à cet endroit. Malgré ma panique, j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la grotte relativement rapidement. Je me suis occupée de tout, nous sommes invisibles pour nos ennemis. »

« Tu as été géniale. Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

« Remercie aussi les sponsors. La seconde après que tu aies perdu connaissance, un parachute argenté est apparu, avec cette crème cicatrisante. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Wow… Je ne sais pas quoi dire » je réponds.

« Ne dis rien et repose-toi. Je vais monter la garde. »

Je laisse Marley prendre les commandes des opérations. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. Même si je sais que ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Je m'allonge de nouveau et me mets à réfléchir à tout ça.

Premièrement, je suis appréciée du public. Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette crème est apparue alors que je venais juste de m'évanouir. Surtout qu'elle a du coûter très cher. Je me sens un peu réconfortée. Cela veut dire que personne ne s'est rendu compte de notre manège, à Marley, Sam, Puck et moi. Je ne compte plus Blaine et Kurt parmi nous puisqu'ils sont partis tous les deux former leur duo. Même si je suis sincèrement heureuse pour eux et que je sais qu'ils ne nous trahiront pas, ils représentent tout de même deux alliés en moins dans notre équipe. Et vu que nous sommes séparés en deux groupes, c'est encore pire.

Je refais les comptes des alliances et des survivants. Il y a donc Marley et moi, Sam et Puck, le couple Kurt et Blaine, le duo Tina et Derek, les carrières et enfin Brittany que personne n'a vu, ni en vrai ni à l'écran. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire. Peut-être qu'elle est morte et que personne ne l'a trouvé ? Non c'est impossible. Le mouchard présent dans notre bras permet notre localisation en continu.

Tout en continuant à penser, je finis par m'endormir. Je dors d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars tous plus atroces les uns que les autres. Je rêve que je me fais poursuivre par des robots qui parlent comme mes parents, puis qu'un chat me mange le visage. Cette sensation est tellement horrible que je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis en sueur. Je retrouve mon calme petit à petit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je dois me calmer mais je tremble encore. Les bras de Sam me manquent. Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit. Aucune émotion ne doit venir me perturber. Surtout pas maintenant. Je sors rejoindre Marley. J'en ai marre de la solitude.

* * *

Elle monte la garde à l'extérieur. Elle attend, stoïque. La pauvre est tellement sur ses gardes qu'elle sursaute quand je lui touche l'épaule. Pressentant sa réaction, je l'empêche de saisir sa dague. En me reconnaissant finalement, elle lâche un soupir de soulagement.

« Bon sang, tu m'as surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar affreux et je ne voulais plus dormir. Vas-y si tu veux toi. »

« Non, je suis trop sur les nerfs. »

Je ne suis pas étonnée. La pression sur ses épaules a été énorme. S'occuper de notre survie toute seule, monter la garde… Je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas encore craqué. Pour la détendre et passer le temps, nous commençons à discuter de nos vies respectives. J'apprends qu'elle est devenue en quelque sorte la chef de famille depuis que sa mère n'est plus capable de se déplacer pour aller travailler. Elle se débrouille comme elle peut pour nourrir sa famille. Elle chasse, elle travaille. Elle fait tout. Je me sens coupable, moi qui aie pu bénéficier d'une vie convenable.

« Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça. Si j'avais été à ta place et toi à la mienne, je sais que tu ne m'en aurais pas voulu. Loin de là. Le destin nous a placé dans des districts différents, dans des familles différentes. Ça ne va pas plus loin. »

« Oui mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. En plus on est tous dans la même galère, dans cette arène. Donc arrête de te sentir coupable et pense à notre survie, d'accord ? »

Je l'enlace. Elle m'est vraiment d'un soutien extraordinaire. Je ne serai certainement pas encore vivante sans l'appui de Marley. Même si je sais que cette alliance est réciproque. Je l'aide, elle m'aide. Et je ne m'imagine pas la tuer. Je ne pourrai pas, c'est hors de question. Je ne sais pas si elle le pourra. On le verra bien. Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça. Nous planifions la journée de demain, nous ne pouvons pas rester éternellement sans bouger, sous peine de recommencer comme la dernière fois.

Nous mangeons quelques provisions héritées des chasses précédentes. L'Hymne retentit mais aucun tribut n'est décédé. Donc personne n'est mort à la Corne. Je trouve ça cynique que l'issue des deux batailles de la Corne ait été si différente. Je me retourne vers Marley et je la vois qui commence à somnoler.

« Allez hop, va te coucher. Il est temps que tu ailles te reposer un peu. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Tu es en convalescence… »

« Marley, tu ne serviras à rien si tu tombes de fatigue. Donc au lit ! Ne t'en fais pas, je monte la garde. »

« Bon si tu le dis…Mais réveille-moi s'il se passe quelque chose »

« Promis. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais l'éclair de soulagement qui passe dans ses yeux ne trompe personne : elle est exténuée. Je passe la nuit à penser pendant que Marley reprend des forces. Le lendemain matin, je me sens bien et elle aussi. C'est donc dans les meilleures conditions possibles que nous nous mettons en route le matin. Nous réussissons à attraper quelques petits animaux que nous mettons à l'abri dans nos sacs. Nous continuons notre périple à travers la forêt.

Nous visitons les lieux pendant encore plusieurs heures quand je m'arrête subitement, Marley juste après. J'ai entendu un bruit suspect. Je fais signe à Marley de monter dans un arbre pour se cacher. J'en choisis un particulièrement feuillu pour être certaine de me dissimuler. Nous avons à peine le temps d'être dans notre arbre que deux silhouettes s'approchent. Elles discutent. A voix basse, mais tout de même.

* * *

Mon cœur se serre quand je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Blaine et de Kurt. Ils avancent dans les bois en se tenant par la main. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien, enfin aussi bien que l'on peut l'être dans cette arène. Je lève la tête vers Marley qui tente vainement de sourire. Je vois bien qu'il lui manque aussi. Je lui souris à mon tour pour l'encourager quand j'entends un hurlement de douleur. Je baisse la tête aussitôt et vois une flèche plantée dans la main de Blaine celle qui tenait Kurt un instant auparavant.

Je ne comprends pas. D'où vient cette flèche ? Qui peut bien les viser ? Puis, en voyant une deuxième flèche siffler dans l'air et manquer Kurt de peu, je me rappelle n'avoir vu qu'une seule tribut s'exercer et utiliser un arc : Tina. La lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Elle doit être devenue folle de rage depuis la mort de son petit ami. Et je parie que Derek est dans le même état. Une troisième flèche vole et touche Blaine à la jambe. Cette fois, pas de hurlement, juste un grognement, comme s'il voulait montrer à Kurt qu'il allait bien.

Je me prépare à descendre pour aller aider quand je vois le visage de Marley. Non, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Je ne dois pas le prendre. Impuissante, je regarde la scène.

« Sortez, si vous n'êtes pas lâches ! » hurle Blaine, le bras et la jambe ruisselant de sang. Il tient dans sa main valide une épée semblable à celle de Quinn, bien qu'un peu plus fine et beaucoup plus effilée. Kurt, lui, s'est procuré toute une collection de couteau plus effrayants les uns que les autres.

« Oui, montrez-vous. Offrons-leur du spectacle ! » crie Kurt dans le sous-bois.

Cet argument semble fonctionner. Tina, l'arc bandé, une flèche dans l'encoche, sort de sa cachette en compagnie de Derek. Vu l'arme qu'il a – une massue en métal hérissée de pointes – il semble violent.

« Vous comptez vous rendre sans discuter, pour qu'on en finisse vite ? » demande Tina.

« Jamais. Nous ne nous laisserons pas tuer par des gens comme vous ! » assène Blaine.

« Comme nous ? Tu veux dire des gens dont le seul amour a été assassiné sous nos yeux ? » demande Derek, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il tremble de colère, à tel point qu'il m'effraie.

« Non, des gens haineux qui ne pensent qu'à tuer pour assouvir leur peine. » répond Kurt.

« Vous l'aurez voulu » Tina lance sa flèche, qui manque Blaine de peu, de vraiment très peu. Comprenant que son arc est inutile au combat au corps à corps, elle dégaine un sabre à l'allure très impressionnante.

Le combat s'engage alors. C'est vraiment horrible de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, je me sens tellement coupable. J'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à Marley mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de la scène qui se déroule en dessous de moi. Kurt se bat avec Derek tandis que Blaine fait tout pour repousser les assauts de Tina et de son sabre. Il n'y a pas de dominants dans cette bataille, ce qui la rend encore plus intense.

Très vite, les blessures apparaissent dans les deux camps. Sans compter les égratignures, Blaine ne peut plus utiliser son bras droit et peine à tenir debout à cause de sa jambe blessée. Tina accuse une sérieuse blessure à la main droite. Le sang coule en abondance et elle ne peut plus l'utiliser. Malheureusement pour Blaine, elle est aussi douée gauchère que droitière.

Du côté de Kurt, c'est encore pire. La massue a touché plusieurs points qui peuvent se révéler vitaux. Il doit avoir plusieurs côtes enfoncées ou cassées, et il tient à peine debout, car lui aussi a une blessure à la jambe, sauf que sa jambe forme un angle bizarre. J'ai envie de vomir. Mais le pire spectacle est peut-être celui offert par Derek. Kurt sait vraiment manier les couteaux. Le garçon du district 5 en a planté partout sur son corps. Un dans l'œil gauche, ce qui est parfaitement affreux au vu de tout ce sang qui coule, un autre dans le ventre, même si les organes vitaux ne doivent pas être touchés, et plusieurs sur les bras. L'odeur du sang est insupportable, pourtant je continue à regarder.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demande Blaine péniblement, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un effort terrible.

« Parce que vous vivez tous les deux, ce n'est pas juste… » commence Tina.

« … Nous, on nous l'a enlevé. Donc on doit faire la même chose » conclut Derek.

« Mais pourquoi ? » insiste Blaine « Pourquoi voul… » Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa question que Tina plante son sabre dans son estomac. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de jubiler, car dans un réflexe, Blaine a levé son épée, la lui plantant en plein cœur. Sûrement morte sur le coup, elle s'effondre au sol.

Tout se passe alors très vite. Fous de rage tous les deux, Kurt et Derek se lancent une ultime attaque. Kurt tranche la gorge de Derek mais lui a déjà eu le temps d'assener un coup de massue sous le bras de Kurt.

* * *

C'en est trop. Je ne tiens plus. Il faut que je descende, il faut que j'aille les aider. Je descends de mon arbre en toute hâte, et me rends auprès de Blaine et Kurt, tous deux sur le sol de la forêt. Marley arrive à son tour, le visage en larmes, comme le mien d'ailleurs.

« Mercedes, Marley… vous étiez là… » murmure Kurt

« Oui, désolé, je voulais intervenir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Oh Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Chut. Calme-toi. Vous avez bien fait. Vous ne deviez pas intervenir. »

« Mais… » commence Marley.

« Kurt a raison, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Dans cet espace restreint, ça aurait été inutile. » dit Blaine dans un râle.

« Vous allez vous en sortir, j'ai de la crème cicatrisante, on peut trouver de quoi vous soigner… »

« Mercedes, arrête. Je suis tellement content d'avoir fait ce bout de parcours avec vous les filles. Blaine, sache que je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Je t'aime plus que tout ce que je connais… »

« Moi aussi Kurt, je t'aime. Mercedes ? Est-ce que tu peux venir vers moi s'il te plaît ? »

Je m'agenouille près de lui et écoute ce qu'il veut me dire. J'acquiesce, il sourit. La seconde d'après, c'est fini. Je reviens auprès de Kurt.

« Au revoir, les filles. »

* * *

Deux coups de canons retentissent. Ainsi se terminent les histoires de Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson, tributs des districts 8 et 4, mais qui resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Mais j'ai encore une promesse à honorer. Je demande à Marley de m'aider. Il faut que nous fassions vite. Tout d'abord, nous installons les corps côte à côte, et je mets la main de Blaine dans celle de Kurt, comme il me l'a demandé. Ensuite, je récupère dans leurs affaires personnelles, des rubans de couleur différente. Avec ces rubans, je forme un mot. Ou plutôt un nom. Un nom symbolisant l'amour que ces deux personnes merveilleuses se portent et se porteront toujours. Ce mot c'est KLAINE.

Je m'approche de Marley. Je la serre dans mes bras, puis nous nous éloignons de cet endroit avant que les Juges envoient quelqu'un récupérer les corps. Nous retournons à la grotte que nous avions laissé, et nous laissons nos larmes couler. Mon chagrin est tel que je ne peux le cacher, et que cela ne m'intéresse pas. Leur mort était tellement injuste ! Je pleure en compagnie de Marley qui n'arrive pas à se calmer non plus. Son état est d'autant plus justifié que Kurt était de son district alors que je le connaissais à peine…

Je me sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé. J'aurais du empêcher Kurt de partir, j'aurais du intervenir quand Tina et Derek sont apparus. Je n'aurais pas du créer cette alliance qui l'a mené à sa perte. Je regarde le ciel et me dis que j'ai tout fait de travers. Je regarde Marley effondrée, assise sur le sol et je me demande si je ne devrais pas tout arrêter. Les heures défilent, je me calme petit à petit, car je ne dois pas m'effondrer. Nous sommes dans l'arène, j'ai causé cette horreur, je me dois de protéger Marley. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Je monte la garde pendant que Marley se repose de ses émotions. J'attends, il ne se passe rien d'autre que le vent qui fait bruisser les feuilles. Les images de la journée passent en boucle dans mon esprit. Blaine, Kurt, mortellement blessés qui se déclarent leur amour une dernière fois. Puis je vois Sam, dans le même état, loin de moi. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire que c'en est douloureux. Il a sûrement appris la mort de Kurt et Blaine seulement ce soir, pendant la cérémonie de l'Hymne. Je sais qu'il n'était pas particulièrement proche de Kurt, mais il semblait tellement proche de Blaine. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il est.

Tout au long de la nuit, je lutte contre les larmes. Je ne dois pas pleurer, je me l'interdis. Et j'y parviens plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Marley vienne s'asseoir auprès de moi. Elle reste assise, sans rien dire, pendant plusieurs minutes. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut, ce que je comprends totalement. A cause de moi, son compagnon de district et ami est mort sous ses yeux. Je m'attends d'une seconde à l'autre à ce qu'elle prenne ses affaires et quitte notre cachette.

Mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle finit même par poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous regardons droit devant nous sans prononcer un mot pendant plusieurs minutes encore, puis elle me dit la chose la plus surprenante dans une telle situation.

« Merci »

Je reste sous le choc quelques secondes. Puis je reprends mes esprits et lui demande pourquoi.

« Tu as donné à Kurt quelque chose qu'il n'attendait plus depuis longtemps, une autre amitié que la mienne. Et tu as fait pareil pour moi. On ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer des gens aussi gentils en étant moissonnés. Je pense que Kurt ressentait la même chose, mais je vais parler pour moi. Tu m'as accepté avec toi, tu m'as protégée au centre d'entraînement, tu m'as protégée ici, dans l'arène, et tu continues à le faire. Voir Kurt mourir m'a fait me rendre compte qu'il fallait que je te dise certaines choses avant… avant la fin. »

« Peut-être que je vous ai accepté, comme tu dis, mais par ma faute, Kurt et Blaine sont morts. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un gage d'amitié extraordinaire. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est de ta faute ? C'est toi qui as prévenu Tina et Derek ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est moi qui vous ai embarqué dans… dans tout ça. Et puis j'aurais du empêcher Kurt de rejoindre Blaine. Tout se serait passé différemment. »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Kurt a rejoint Blaine et tu as vu à quel point il était heureux. Il a fait son choix, et il l'a fait de son plein gré. Je sais qu'il t'en était reconnaissant. On ne pouvait pas intervenir face aux deux autres. Crois-moi si nous avions pu, nous l'aurions fait. Et puis, Kurt et moi avons été volontaire pour nous jeter dans tout ça comme tu dis. Tu ne nous y as pas forcé. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Et tu veux une preuve que tu étais une véritable amie pour Kurt, voire même pour Blaine ? Tu as accompli leur dernière volonté, et tu n'y étais pas obligée. Et tu n'as pas fait ça à la va vite, non. Tu as retenu tes larmes, et tu leur as créé quelque chose de magnifique. Tu as sublimé leur amour, tu les as sublimés en tant que personnes. Quelle plus belle marque d'amitié existe-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai fait que ce que Blaine m'a demandé, rien de plus. Et puis tu étais là aussi. »

« Ça ne change rien au fait que tu l'as fait. Tu es une amie comme il en existe peu. D'accord ? »

J'acquiesce lentement. Marley est parvenue à me redonner un peu d'espoir. Mais il reste une dernière question à laquelle il me faut une réponse.

« Tu penses qu'il faut tout arrêter ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je ne suis pas arrivée jusqu'ici pour abandonner. C'est hors de question. J'espère que tu penses la même chose. »

« Je… Oui, bien sûr. »

Marley lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je la regarde et lui souris à mon tour. Nous fixons à nouveau notre regard vers l'horizon, puis je murmure, presque pour moi-même.

« Merci, Marley. Merci à vous tous. »

Elle sourit à nouveau, et nous entendons quelque chose tomber derrière nous. Je me retourne et vois deux parachutes argentés. J'en tends un à Marley pour qu'elle l'ouvre et m'occupe de l'autre. Il y a deux bouts de papier à l'intérieur du mien. Je le sors et les déplie, et reste bouche bée devant.

Il s'agit de deux photos. Sur la première, on nous voit Marley, Kurt et moi, en train de manger de la viande en discutant. Je reconnais le premier soir, lorsque nous avons mangé la viande de l'espèce de sanglier que nous avions trouvé avec Marley. Sur la deuxième, il s'agit d'une photo lors de la sortie du plateau lors de la soirée consacrée aux interviews avec Piarock. Je me reconnais, dans cette robe sublime, aux côtés de Marley. Mais ce qui attire mon regard, c'est le couple en arrière plan, qui se tient la main et qui sourit. Il s'agit de Kurt et Blaine.

Je lève les yeux vers Marley qui me montre ses photos. Ce sont les mêmes que les miennes. Je lui souris, et elle sourit à son tour. Je regarde une nouvelle fois les photos. Je regarde inutilement le ciel et je remercie intérieurement Sue de nous avoir fourni ces photos, car je sais que c'est elle.

Je propose à Marley d'aller dormir mais elle refuse et m'ordonne d'aller me coucher. Je m'endors assez facilement et même si mon sommeil reste peuplé de cauchemars, ils ne se terminent jamais mal car les photos que j'ai reçues jouent comme un répulsif sur les cauchemars. Je me réveille le lendemain et annonce à Marley que nous allons bientôt manquer d'eau, et donc qu'il faut que nous allions en chercher.

* * *

Je pars donc de la cachette, suivie de Marley. J'ai caché les photos dans ma tenue, précieusement placées dans une poche près de mon cœur. Nous cherchons pendant des heures un point d'eau dans notre zone forestière, mais très vite l'évidence s'impose, il faut que nous retournions près de la zone marécageuse. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie mais c'est l'unique solution si nous ne souhaitons pas mourir.

Nous nous retrouvons donc une nouvelle fois au niveau de la frontière. Devant moi s'étend le désert qui mène à la Corne. Je l'observe de loin, car nous avons décidé de nous placer le plus loin possible de cette abomination. Nous avançons prudemment jusqu'à la limite de la forêt, puis nous mettons à courir, dans le but de rester le moins possible à découvert. Nous atteignons les marécages sans difficultés mais je nous ai senties observées, et je n'aime pas ça. Parce que cela veut dire que nos moindres faits et gestes seront épiés, et que l'espion pourra nous tuer dès qu'il jugera ça utile. Je ne fais pas part de mes doutes à Marley, ce n'est pas le moment de la stresser un peu plus.

Nous tournons quelques temps avant de trouver un point d'eau assez grand pour nous baigner. L'eau est bonne, ni trop chaud ni trop froide, et cela fait un bien phénoménal de pouvoir se décrasser complètement. En sortant de l'eau après plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être plusieurs heures, nous récoltons de l'eau puis je la distille pour être certaine qu'elle sera potable. Nous décidons ensuite de chasser, car notre stock alimentaire s'amenuise à vue d'œil. La mort de Kurt nous a laissé un peu amorphes, ce qui signifie que nous n'avons rien fait pour renouveler le stock de nourriture.

Armées de mes masses et Marley de sa dague, nous posons plusieurs collets dans les alentours pour voir si nous ne pourrions pas attraper quelques rongeurs, puis guettons l'arrivée d'animaux plus imposants. Pendant ce temps, Marley cueille des plantes comestibles dans le cas très probable où nous ferions chou blanc.

Je commence à me dire que toute cette attente est inutile quand j'entends un bruit suspect. Les feuilles bruissent et j'entends des bruits de pas. Marley pose sa tête contre le sol et semble compter pour elle. Elle se relève finalement et me murmure :

« Il y en a 5, sûrement une famille. Ce sont des quadrupèdes, donc ce ne sont pas des humains. »

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que je vois une famille de cerfs d'approcher. Il y a le cerf, la biche et trois faons. Ça me brise le cœur de faire ça, mais je me dis que de toute façon, ils seront exterminés dès que les Jeux seront terminés. Je prends donc mes masses et m'approche discrètement des deux parents. Déterminée à manger demain de la viande, je leur fracasse le crâne. Ils s'affaissent tous deux sans un cri, et je vois Marley trancher net la gorge des petits. Je la félicite, puis nous cherchons un abri pour la nuit avec notre récolte.

Nous en trouvons un peu éloigné du point d'eau où nous nous sommes baignées. La nuit commence à tomber mais nous décidons de dépecer nos proies avant d'aller dormir pour ne pas avoir à le faire au réveil. Pendant notre labeur, nous observons la cérémonie de l'Hymne qui nous apprend que personne aujourd'hui n'est décédé. Aucune de nous ne montre de signes visibles, mais je sais que Marley et moi sommes soulagées de savoir que Puck et Sam sont encore en vie. J'imagine que de leur côté, c'est pareil. Par contre, la survie de Brittany commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Je fais part de mes doutes sur Brittany à Marley qui me confie qu'elle aussi ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est toujours en vie, et que ça l'inquiète. Elle se demande si elle n'a pas fait alliance avec les carrières pour se protéger. C'est une hypothèse avec laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord car elle n'était pas là lorsque nous nous sommes battues avec eux. Nous discutons encore un peu puis Marley prend le premier tour de garde pendant que je vais dormir un peu.

Je prends ensuite la relève et c'est une Marley exténuée qui s'allonge et qui s'endort en moins de dix minutes. Je sursaute à tous les bruits que j'entends, car je reste persuadée que nous sommes observées. Je suis sûre aussi que tous les tributs survivants sont dans cette zone, ce qui implique tôt ou tard une confrontation. La nuit se passe pourtant sans accroc, et le lendemain matin nous allumons un feu sans fumée pour griller notre viande.

Nous sommes en plein repas – faon grillé et herbes de la veille – lorsque nous entendons l'Hymne retentir. Surprise, je regarde Marley qui ne comprend pas non plus. Une fois l'Hymne terminé, nous entendons une voix familière s'exprimer à nous. C'est Piarock Sianitaa.

* * *

« Bonjour à tous les tributs survivants. Je vous félicite tout d'abord de votre parcours d'exception. Quinn, Finn, Kitty, Sebastian, Puck, Marley, Brittany, Mercedes et Sam, je vous tire mon chapeau. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Demain, à l'aube, un festin est organisé autour de la Corne d'Abondance. Vous pourrez y trouver tout ce dont vous avez besoin des vivres, des armes, ou que sais-je, des informations sur vos familles ou vos ennemis. Je ne parle que de mon point de vue, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour chacun d'entre vous que vous y alliez. A bientôt chers tributs. Quinn, Finn, Kitty, Sebastian, Puck, Marley, Brittany, Mercedes et Sam, le Capitole vous salue ! »

L'Hymne retentit à nouveau puis c'est le silence. Je me tourne vers Marley qui me regarde avec stupeur. Je suis tellement sous le choc qu'aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Puis après une éternité, je lui demande

« Tu penses qu'on doit y aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, il a semblé insister sur les informations concernant nos familles. Or nous ne manquons ni de vivres, ni d'armes. Donc je pense que la famille c'est pour nous. Et j'ai peur des nouvelles que je peux apprendre. »

« C'est sûr. Ecoute, si ce soir, personne n'est mort, on se rend pendant la nuit à la frontière, et s'il n'y a personne, on va se cacher dedans d'accord ? »

« Et s'il y a déjà des gens ? »

« On fait demi-tour, et tant pis pour les informations. Notre survie passe avant. »

« Compris. »

Nous vaquons donc le reste de la journée à nos occupations quotidiennes. Je vais chercher de l'eau pendant que Marley va récolter des baies et autres végétaux comestibles pour accompagner la viande. Nous mangeons un autre faon le soir, puis attendons la cérémonie de l'Hymne avec impatience.

Comme je l'avais prévu, personne n'a été tué aujourd'hui. Nous empaquetons soigneusement les morceaux de viande qu'il nous reste et remballons nos affaires. Je guide ensuite notre duo vers la Corne. Je nous arrête à la frontière. Je regarde partout et ne vois personne. Je m'apprête donc à avancer vers la Corne quand Marley me prend le bras et m'arrête.

* * *

« Regarde la Corne » me murmure-t-elle. « Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ? »

Je regarde attentivement sans comprendre de quoi Marley veut me parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il n'y a rien, et on voit très bien la Corne. Regarde, elle est même illuminée… Oh non » je dis. « Tu crois que… »

« Qu'il y a des gens qui sont déjà à l'intérieur ? Oui. Et ils sont assez abrutis pour se croire à l'abri et faire un feu. Je te parie que ce sont les carrières. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« On attend le petit matin, et on joue de l'effet de surprise, et si on peut les tuer dans leur sommeil, on ne s'en portera que mieux. »

J'acquiesce. Je trouve son plan excellent. Nous sortons nos sacs de couchage et nous allongeons sur le sol. Je remercie le ciel de nous avoir donné ces sacs de couchage qui nous préservent de l'humidité du sol et du froid de la nuit.

Pendant mon tour de garde, j'entends tout à coup les feuilles bruisser autour de moi. Je me relève en sursaut et vois quelqu'un sortir d'un buisson. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur fait un bond de dix mètres dans ma poitrine. Sam est là, debout devant moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de me lever et d'aller l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, je me retiens et l'observe sans broncher. Il m'observe une demi-seconde puis repart par où il était venu. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, une minutes tout au plus, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir guillerette.

Lorsque j'en parle à Marley à l'aube, elle me dit qu'ils ont sûrement eu le même raisonnement que nous et qu'il va certainement falloir se battre aussi avec eux. Je sais qu'elle ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit, mais comme il faut faire bonne mesure, elle ne s'en prive pas. Nous ramassons nos sacs de couchage et grignotons un morceau de viande séchée.

Une fois prête, nous avançons discrètement vers la Corne. Je sais que derrière se trouvent Noah et Sam. Quant à Brittany, je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous continuons notre progression et arrivons enfin devant la Corne. Je sens le piège arriver mais je prends une grande inspiration, prépare mes masses et m'avance vers l'intérieur de la Corne. Ils sont tous en train de dormir. Tous sauf Finn, qui doit très certainement monter la garde.

* * *

En nous voyant arriver, il se jette sur Marley, certainement parce qu'il la considère comme la plus faible. En entendant les bruits de bataille, les autres se réveillent en sursaut. Ils attrapent leurs armes et se jettent sur moi. Je n'ai que le temps de reculer pour sortir de la Corne et de lever mes masses pour parer que je sens quelque chose s'abattre dessus. Je lève les yeux et vois Quinn, arborant un rictus affreux, son épée sur mes masses.

J'ai peur de devoir me battre contre les deux autres aussi, mais j'aperçois Noah et Sam arriver et prendre chacun un adversaire. Sam se bat contre Kitty et Noah a pris Sebastian comme ennemi. Je sais que ces batailles vont se solder par la mort de l'équipe adverse. Soit l'un des carrières meurt, ce qui nous donnera l'avantage, soit l'un de nous est tué, et c'en est terminé de nous.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Quinn a déjà relevé son épée et s'apprête à l'abattre sur mon crâne. J'esquive et tente de lui enfoncer les côtes avec ma masse droite et de lui toucher les jambes avec la gauche. Elle esquive et réussit à m'effleurer le visage. Je sens quelque chose de chaud me couler sur le visage. Le sang. Je ne m'attarde pas sur cette blessure peu douloureuse et continue à me battre avec acharnement. Tout autour de moi, j'entends des cris de rage, de douleur, mais aucun n'est mort pour le moment.

Le combat me semble durer une éternité. Aucune de nous ne cède un pouce de terrain. J'ai réussi à la blesser à la main, malheureusement il s'agit de celle qu'elle n'utilise pas pour tenir son épée. De mon côté, je suis coupée de partout. Les blessures ne sont pas profondes, mais je saigne beaucoup, et j'ai peur de me fatiguer de trop en perdant mon sang. Le combat s'éternise aussi du côté de mes camarades. Personne n'a encore réussi à porter de coup décisif.

Enfin, après une estafilade de plus récoltée à la jambe, j'entends un hurlement de douleur, et un cri de victoire. J'attaque Quinn dans le but d'observer rapidement ce qu'il se passe et je vois Finn au sol, en train de cracher du sang. Il semble beaucoup souffrir. De son côté, Marley retire la dague du torse de Finn et lui tranche la gorge. Le combat de Marley vient de se terminer, et elle en est sortie gagnante.

Cette victoire me revigore. J'ai l'impression d'observer Quinn avec un autre œil. Je vois ses blessures, je vois comment elle se tient, et tout à coup, un détail non négligeable me revient : la blessure que je lui avais infligée lors de notre dernière bataille à la Corne. J'avais entendu l'os craquer, ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une blessure sérieuse. Je décide donc de jouer dessus. Je vise sa jambe blessée en permanence, tout en esquivant ses attaques qui se font de moins en moins précises. Elle semble affectée par la mort de Finn, ce que je peux comprendre. Il était de son district, et c'était sûrement un ami très proche pour elle.

Mais je m'en fiche. Il est hors de question que je montre de la pitié pour une carrière. Surtout quand celle-ci essaie de me tuer. Le combat dure encore, car elle s'est rendu compte de ma stratégie. Tandis que je continue de viser ses jambes, j'entends un autre cri. Un cri masculin cette fois. Je me retourne rapidement et ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Noah vient de terrasser son adversaire. Sebastian a son propre poignard fiché dans le cœur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à son sourire narquois lorsqu'il a tué Rachel et je souris. Je souris parce que je me dis qu'il existe une justice.

Je reprends mon combat avec acharnement. Quinn, elle, fatigue et semble horrifiée de voir deux de ses camarades à terre. Elle me lance une attaque faiblarde aisément parée, puis je contre attaque avec tout l'espoir que m'ont apporté les victoires de Marley et de Noah. J'arrive à lui toucher sa jambe blessée avec ma masse gauche, et je la touche aux côtes avec la droite. J'ai réussi mon coup. Je l'entends hurler de douleur. Je la regarde, et je suis pris de pitié. Je décide d'abréger ses souffrances, et lui enfonce le crâne. Je la vois s'affaisser au sol, sans vie.

Au même moment, un hurlement de douleur est poussé par une fille, qui ne peut-être que Kitty. Je me retourne et je la vois, sanguinolente, transpercée par le trident que Sam lui a sûrement retiré des mains. Il tourne un peu le trident dans son corps, et Kitty hurle de plus belle. Puis il retire l'arme de son corps, et Kitty tombe pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Je cours vers Marley pour la féliciter de sa superbe victoire quand je sens qu'elle ne va pas aussi bien que prévu. Je lui tapote le dos, et je sens quelque chose de bizarre. Je la retourne et je vois un couteau planté dans son dos. Je relève Marley vers moi et elle me murmure :

« Gagne pour moi. » Puis elle s'écroule sans vie dans mes bras.

« Promis » je m'entends répondre.

J'ai envie de hurler de rage, mais j'entends Sam crier à côté.

« Noah ! Noah réponds-moi ! »

« Regarde s'il n'a pas reçu un couteau dans le dos » je lui dis.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » me demande-t-il après avoir vérifié.

« Parce que Marley en avait un aussi. Ils sont morts tous les deux. Et je suis certaine de savoir qui c'est… »

* * *

« Brittany ! » s'exclame-t-il. « La garce ! Elle est où, que je lui tranche la gorge ?! »

J'observe les environs quand je vois des cheveux blonds courir vers la zone forestière. « Elle part vers la forêt ! » je m'écrie.

Sans perdre une seconde, Sam et moi laissons les six corps à leur place et nous mettons à la poursuite de Brittany. J'entends les six coups de canons annonçant le décès des quatre carrières, ainsi que celui de Marley et Noah.

« Je te préviens, je te déteste toujours, mais je pense qu'avant tout, il faut se venger de Brittany. » je dis.

« On est au moins d'accord sur un point. »

Maintenant que la comédie a été jouée pour le public du Capitole, nous pouvons coopérer. Sam court un peu plus vite que moi, ce qui lui permet de me distancer et de rattraper la blonde. Il faut absolument qu'on l'empêche d'atteindre la forêt, sinon on ne pourra pas la retrouver et elle serait capable de nous tuer aussi sournoisement qu'elle a assassiné Marley et Noah.

Par chance, elle finit par trébucher, et Sam parvient à attraper la blonde par les cheveux avant qu'elle ait de nouveau eu le temps de s'enfuir. J'arrive à mon tour, et pour faire bonne mesure, je la frappe au visage de toute la force de mon poing.

« Pourquoi les as-tu tué ?! Tu n'en avais pas le droit ! »

« Ah bon ? J'aurais du me laisser tuer pour vous permettre de vivre ? Non, j'ai une famille chez moi, au district 9. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire pour vous. Ce que vous dites est injuste ! »

Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a raison. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au corps de Marley dans mes bras, un couteau planté dans le dos.

« Tu n'es qu'une lâche » assène Sam. « Tu leur as planté un couteau dans le dos plutôt que de te battre normalement ! »

« Et alors, c'était ma stratégie, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir. Vous avez créé des alliances, je me suis débrouillée seule. Donc si je combats comme ça, c'est mon choix. Et vous ne pouvez pas le remettre en cause. »

Elle m'énerve d'autant plus que tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Elle a survécu dans cette forêt toute seule pendant que je restais avec Kurt et Marley, puis Marley. Mais je n'arrive pas à digérer la mort de Marley. Une question se forme dans mon esprit.

« C'est toi qui nous espionnais hier quand nous avons traversé la zone désertique et qui nous espionnais encore pendant la nuit ? »

« Sur ce coup là, je n'ai pas été discrète. Mais je vous ai tous surveillé à un moment ou un autre. J'attendais le moment propice pour vous tuer. Mais vous avez été trop intelligents, il y en avait toujours un pour monter la garde. »

Je dois admettre que je suis impressionnée par les talents de la blonde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis plus en colère contre elle. Sam non plus apparemment. Il la regarde fixement, sans rien dire, puis secoue la tête.

« Tu comprends qu'on est obligé de te tuer ? Tu es la seule survivante à part nous, et tu viens de tuer nos deux amis. »

« Bien sûr que je comprends, je ne suis pas idiote. Je comprendrais aussi que vous décidiez de me faire souffrir avant que je ne meurs. »

« Non, ce n'est pas dans nos projets. En tout cas, pas dans les miens. » je lui réponds.

« Ni dans les miens » ajoute Sam.

« Dans ce cas, essayez de le faire vite. Et je suis désolée qu'on ait du se rencontrer dans ces circonstances. Je suis certaine qu'on aurait pu être très bons amis, tous ensemble. »

« Oui, sûrement » je dis tandis que Sam hoche la tête en guise d'approbation.

Je lève ma masse et Sam prépare son trident.

« A trois » je dis. Sam acquiesce. « Un, deux… »

A trois, ma masse s'abat sur le crâne de Brittany qui fait un bruit horrible tandis que le trident de Sam transperce son corps. La blonde meurt sur le coup. Nous la déposons en douceur sur le sol, puis rentrons dans la forêt. J'entends un coup de canon retentir, ce qui signifie qu'elle est bel et bien morte. Je finis par m'appuyer contre un arbre et me laisse glisser contre le tronc pour m'asseoir. Sam fait pareil en face de moi.

* * *

Le silence se fait pendant plusieurs minutes. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun de nous ne parlera quand Sam ouvre la bouche :

« Tu as réussi à te remettre de la mort de Kurt ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, en plus je les ai vus se faire tuer devant moi, lui et Blaine. C'était affreux. Tu t'es remis de la perte de Blaine, toi ? »

« Non, à chaque fois que j'y repense, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire. Mais pourquoi me dis-tu que tu les as vus mourir ? Explique-moi. »

Je lui raconte donc toute l'histoire. Il ne bronche pas, mais je sais qu'il est attentif aux moindres détails de ce qu'il s'est passé. Lorsque je lui explique la demande de Blaine de finir à côté de Kurt, je vois ses yeux briller, et j'aperçois une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Tu sais, au moment où Blaine m'a demandé de le placer aux côtés de Kurt, il m'a fait promettre quelque chose. Il m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose. »

« C'est vrai ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il m'a demandé de te remercier pour tout ce que tu lui avais apporté. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler, mais il semblait vraiment très heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Il m'a fait promettre de te dire de tout faire pour gagner, et de ne pas te morfondre sur sa mort. Ses derniers mots à mon oreille ont été « Je l'observe » »

A ces mots, Sam sourit, et il laisse ses larmes couler. Je le trouve si beau, si fragile. Pourtant il est l'heure d'en finir avec les Jeux. Sam a vu dans mon regard qu'il était temps pour nous de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Nous nous levons, je prépare une de mes masses, et Sam prend son trident. La stratégie est simple. Soit le Capitole accepte de ne voir aucun gagnant aux quatre-vingtième Hunger Games, soit il accepte d'en voir deux. C'est un tout ou rien.

Je regarde Sam dans les yeux. Sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche, je lance le décompte. Trois, deux, un…

J'abats ma masse sur le crâne de Sam qui m'enfonce son trident dans le corps. Je me suis trompée, les Juges n'ont pas besoin de gagnant. Le trident a touché mon cœur, je tombe et c'est la fin pour nous deux.

Adieu Sam.


	2. Fin alternative

**_Alors voilà, l'OS avec la fin la plus mauvaise se termine ainsi. Cependant l'issue aurait pu être toute autre. Mais je vous laisse la découvrir._**

* * *

Nous nous levons, je prépare une de mes masses, et Sam prend son trident. La stratégie est simple. Soit le Capitole accepte de ne voir aucun gagnant aux quatre-vingtième Hunger Games, soit il accepte d'en voir deux. C'est un tout ou rien.

Je regarde Sam dans les yeux. Sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche, je lance le décompte. Trois, deux, un…

J'amorce le coup que je vais porter à Sam quand tout à coup je sens un poids disparaître de mes mains. La masse a disparu, ainsi que le trident de Sam. Je le regarde, et il me rend mon regard. Je sais que nous avons gagné avant même que je n'entende la voix de Piarock.

« Mesdames et messieurs, les Juges ont décidé de modifier les règles de ces quatre-vingtième Hunger Games. Pour rendre hommage à la volonté de fer de ces deux formidables candidats, il a été décidé qu'il y aurait deux gagnants. Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, le Capitole vous félicite, vous êtes vainqueurs de ces Jeux de la Faim ! »

Je regarde Sam, car maintenant que mon plan a fonctionné, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Doit-on continuer à feindre la haine ou non ? Je suis confuse et commence à perdre pied. Je vacille et manque de tomber, mais Sam me rattrape. Je croise son regard, si beau, si franc.

« Je crois qu'en réalité je ne t'ai jamais détesté » me dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser est intense, et me fait tellement de bien. Je me jette toute entière dans ce baiser, comme si ma survie en dépendait.

« Je crois que moi non plus » je lui réponds. Il sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau. Il est moins long car nous entendons les hélicoptères arriver, ce qui nous ramène brutalement à la réalité.

Nous sommes embarqués dans les hélicoptères du Capitole, et nous sommes séparés le temps que nos blessures soient examinées puis soignées. La blessure sur mon bras disparaît totalement ainsi que les nombreuses coupures héritées de mon combat avec Quinn.

* * *

Une fois ramenés dans le monde réel, nous sommes rapatriés au Centre d'entraînement, où on nous annonce que dans une semaine aura lieu « L'Interview de la Victoire » J'aurai préféré tout faire dans la foulée, mais il faut bien évidemment préparer l'interview, être habillée… Sue nous donne trois jours pour laisser l'adrénaline retomber avant de tout préparer.

Ces trois jours sont horribles pour moi. L'avantage de l'adrénaline, c'est qu'elle bloque les émotions trop fortes, ce qui m'a permis de survivre sans m'effondrer. Mais quand elle retombe, tout est multiplié par cent, voire par mille.

Tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène me revient en mémoire comme autant de blessures qu'on m'infligerait pour me torturer. Je passe deux de ces trois jours à pleurer, restant constamment seule, refusant de voir quiconque, même Sam. Je revois Rachel se faire poignarder et tomber comme une marionnette au sol, je revois Kurt et Blaine se faire tuer par Tina et Derek, je revois notre combat contre les carrières, je revois cet horrible couteau planté dans le dos de Marley. C'est l'un des souvenirs qui me fait le plus souffrir. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir, ni à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Noah, assassiné de la même manière par la seule candidate que personne n'avait prit au sérieux. Brittany, qui a tout fait pour survivre, et qui oui, devait nous tuer. Même sa mort me tourmente.

* * *

Mais le troisième jour, la colère fait place à la tristesse. Une colère indicible contre le Capitole, contre Portos, qui nous ont fait nous entretuer, nous, adolescents qui n'avions rien demandé, dans une arène monstrueuse, tout ça pour leur bon plaisir. Je prends une décision importante : réussir l'interview, être parfaite avec Piarock, puis rentrer vivre avec Sam, fonder une famille, et conseiller les futurs tributs de telle façon qu'ils gagnent les Jeux en tuant le moins possible, pour donner le moins de spectacle possible au Capitole.

Le quatrième jour, je retrouve Sam et Sue dans la grande salle de réunion pour préparer nos entretiens. Elle nous explique que les images de nos Jeux seront passées sous nos yeux, et que Piarock les commentera avec nous. Je prends cette information en compte mais reste stoïque, car je m'y attendais. Sue nous prévient aussi que Portos sera là, donc qu'aucune erreur ne sera permise, car Piarock ne pourra pas nous rattraper comme lors de l'émission précédente. Sam et moi acquiesçons, pour ma part je m'étais préparée à cette éventualité.

Il nous faut une journée et demi pour mettre au point tous les détails de l'interview. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, chaque mot, chaque virgule de nos textes sont vus et revus. Enfin, lorsque tout est prêt, Sue nous envoie répéter avec nos stylistes. Je retrouve Carole, qui semble aussi heureuse de me voir que moi de la retrouver. Mais il faut se mettre rapidement au travail, et elle se montre aussi intraitable que la dernière fois. Je répète à en devenir aphone, mais j'ai l'impression de m'en sortir plutôt bien. Carole semble aussi de cet avis, car elle m'autorise une pause dans les répétitions.

Le sixième jour, Sam et moi avons quartier libre, car Carole et Shelby terminent le gros de nos tenues. Elles seront finalisées quelques heures avant le début de l'émission. J'ai l'impression de ressentir le vide laissé par tous les tributs. Heureusement que Sam est à mes côtés, il me permet de rester solide malgré les évènements. Nous parlons beaucoup de notre expérience dans l'arène. J'apprends qu'ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à survivre, mais que lui et Noah ont eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter la perte de Blaine, car ils étaient devenus très proches tous les trois.

* * *

Le septième jour arrive très vite, et nous passons quasiment la journée entière avec nos stylistes. Car Carole a beau eu préparer le gros de la tenue, les finitions sont très longues. Je continue à répéter pendant qu'elle s'affaire autour de moi. Au bout d'un long moment qui me laisse pantoise, je peux enfin découvrir ma robe. Et je suis aussitôt revigorée.

Encore une fois, c'est magnifique. Je ne sais pas comment Carole arrive à me créer des choses aussi belles et raffinées à chaque fois. Cette fois la robe est la même que le premier soir, mais les couleurs sont inversées. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle s'est débrouillée pour que les diamants brillent d'une couleur sombre, et la robe est d'une couleur nacrée. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas différente de la première, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une toute autre tenue. Quand j'en fais part à Carole elle me répond.

« C'est peut-être parce que la personne qui la porte est différente ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Carole marque un point. Je ne suis pas la même Mercedes qu'avant les Jeux. J'ai vu la mort, j'ai perdu des amis… et surtout j'ai compris des choses. Que le Capitole était prêt à tout, tant qu'il peut obtenir ce qui l'intéresse. Je dois me calmer, sinon je vais faire tout rater. Carole arrange mes cheveux puis m'enlace une dernière fois pour me souhaiter bon courage. « Tu peux le faire » me dit-elle.

* * *

Je suis ensuite amenée sur le plateau. Elle est tournée sans public, ce qui fait signifie que je peux être moi-même tant que les caméras ne tournent pas et que Portos est absent. Piarock est déjà présent sur le plateau. Il me salue, mais n'a pas le temps de venir me parler car Sam arrive à son tour. Il m'enlace rapidement puis va s'asseoir à sa place. Il fait bien car Portos arrive peu de temps après. Nous ne devons pas faire un pas de travers.

L'émission commence. Piarock nous accueille et rend hommage au Président. Puis nous sommes mis face aux images des Jeux. Je regarde les images sans les voir, je sais simplement à quel moment montrer les bonnes émotions. Puis Piarock nous interview Sam et moi. Je suis ailleurs tout en étant présente. Je vois que Portos est ravi de nos déclarations, sur l'arène qui transforme la haine en amour. Il n'a pas l'air fâché de voir que nous sommes deux gagnants plutôt qu'un seul. Mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas être trop optimiste, car si le Capitole est assez tordu pour organiser les Jeux, il doit l'être pour se venger de moi.

* * *

Je ne me souviens pas trop du retour au district 12. Je sais simplement que je peux enfin être avec Sam, et que je n'ai plus à cacher l'amour que je lui porte. Nous sommes accueillis en héros par notre district, et nous recevons chacun une maison dans le Village des Vainqueurs.

Chaque année, la même histoire recommence, de nouveaux Tributs sont choisis. Nous les préparons du mieux que nous pouvons, Sam et moi. En effet, maintenant que je suis là, Sue est libérée de ses obligations. Elle rôde toujours dans le district, mais elle nous accompagne à chaque Jeux. Elle veut être certaine que nous nous occupons bien de nos tributs.

Quant à la vengeance du Capitole, j'ai cru pendant plusieurs années qu'elle n'aurait pas lieu, que Portos allait bel et bien nous laisser vivre en paix. Mais les années ont passé, et je ne parvenais toujours pas à tomber enceinte. Pour nous qui voulions tellement des enfants, c'était dur. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que j'étais stérile. Ou plutôt que j'étais devenue stérile.

Ce coup porté à ma dignité a été encore plus dur à encaisser. Le Capitole la tenait, sa revanche, en m'empêchant d'avoir une descendance. Heureusement que Sam a été là pour m'aider à tenir le choc, sinon je pense que je n'aurai pas survécu. Mais il est resté, pour ne jamais me quitter.

* * *

Peut-être est-ce la destinée ? Peut-être que je devais vivre toutes ces horreurs et ne jamais avoir d'enfants ? Mais si c'est la vérité, alors la destinée m'a fait rencontrer la personne la plus formidable du monde Sam.

Je le regarde, là, dans la cuisine, s'occuper du dîner. C'est notre anniversaire de mariage. Nous avons fait ça de façon très intime, avec nos deux familles proches. Mais nos véritables amis étaient présents dans nos esprits. Marley, Kurt, Rachel, Noah, Blaine, Jake… c'est un peu comme s'ils avaient aussi participé à la cérémonie.

Il m'appelle, le repas est prêt. Je m'approche de la table, l'embrasse et m'installe autour de la table. Il s'installe à son tour. Nous dînons silencieusement, ma main dans la sienne. Puis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le lui dire, car c'est ce que je ressens.

« Je t'aime Sam. »

« Je t'aime aussi Mercedes. »

Chacun a sa propre destinée, et même si elle réserve de mauvaises surprises, les bonnes choses finissent toujours par arriver. Il est inutile de chercher à lutter contrer, car elle finit toujours par nous rattraper. Personnellement, je considère que le destin a été plutôt clément avec moi. Je suis en vie, avec l'homme que j'aime. C'est tout ce que je demande.


End file.
